


Kinktober 2019

by twixmomo



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bukkake, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Jobs, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfucking, foot worship, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Male reader x kpop idols. Prompts suggested by tumblr followers and other locations.





	1. Day 1: Kim Taeyeon/Deepthroating

Taeyeon put the idea in your head, and it refused to leave. As you both were getting ready for to start your day she whispers one simple sentence into your ear before taking off. 

“_ Let me take all of you tonight.” _

Kim Taeyeon leaves with a smirk on her lips and heads out the door, leaving you in a mess of your own thoughts and fantasies. 

  


The long wait until nightfall arrives, and Taeyeon returns in casual clothing with fresh lip gloss applied. 

She gets down to business, whisking you away to the bedroom. 

“Where do you want me? On the bed? Or... would you prefer me on my knees?” Taeyeon asks, her words full of seduction.

You think for just a moment, choosing the latter. “On your knees.” 

“That’s what I thought. Why don’t you get comfortable for me, baby?” she asks, and you sit down on the edge of the bed, quickly stripping your shirt over your head and tossing it away. 

Kim Taeyeon drops to her knees, and you eagerly await the blowjob of a lifetime. 

She works fast, she never wasted time undressing you, and just like that your pants and boxers meet your ankles, and she has your cock in her soft dainty hand. 

“You know, I’ve been practicing.” Taeyeon says, as she pumps your hardening cock.

“Oh? Have you?” 

“Yes. One of my members let me use one of their...toys. I can do it almost all the way without gagging. “

“You really don’t have to take me all the way if you don’t want to.” 

“But I do. And I know how good it feels. And I want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel _ amazing.” _

Taeyeon gives off a cocky grin, continuing to jerk off your now fully erect cock as her lips softly kiss the swollen head of your cock. Her wet tongue wettens your cock, brushing up and down your shaft to prepare you for what she was ready to show. 

“Show me what you’ve learned, Taeyeon.”

Her red lips pucker around your tip, and you groan as you feel the softness of them wrap around tight and start to suck your engorged head. Taeyeon wants to prove they belong there, and she glides her lips farther down as your tip disappears into her mouth. 

“Fuck, babe, that feels good.”

Taeyeon’s eyes light up at your reaction, letting you know how eager she was to demonstrate on you. 

She takes her time, pushing her lips farther down your shaft, but then moving back down to only suck your tip. Her soft lips resume their previous position, until half of your hard cock has entered her tight wet mouth. 

The pleasure was immense already, and you knew Taeyeon wanted to give you more, but knew you needed to be patient. 

You move the hair out of Taeyeon’s pretty eyes as she bobs her head up and down, her round eyes watching the pleasure she was causing as her lips tightly slide up and down your shaft, coating it in drool. 

The more she takes down her throat the more she struggles, gagging just a bit, but she refuses to yield. Taeyeon never gives up on anything. 

“Fuck, Taeyeon, keep going. Feels so damn good already.” 

Taeyeon releases you from her mouth for a bit, stroking your wet cock as she prepares herself, her wet tongue teasing around your slit to collect your precum. 

Without a second of hesitation her lips wrap around your dick again, and in one smooth movement her lips slide down all the way to the base of your cock, causing inescapable moans as you feel yourself hit the back of her throat.

“Oh god, baby, that’s it.” 

Taeyeon looks so pretty, her eyes shining with how much she loved this, how much she loves feeling every single inch of you down her throat. She continues to gag a bit while she adjusts to her throat being so full , but never questions that she couldn’t handle it. 

She takes your cock down her warm throat like a champ, looking up at you with a deadly gaze as her head bobs up and down. Her lips clamp tight around your shaft, taking long strokes from base to tip, taking time to rest with your hard cock embedded deep down her throat, eyes staring up at you the whole time, even while she struggles not to gag. 

"Am I doing okay?" Taeyeon asks, wiping a bit of drool that spills on her chin as she slightly gasps for air, a proud smirk on her face.

"You're doing wonderful, Kim Taeyeon."

Taeyeon smiles at the compliment and takes you back into her mouth, lips intensely slurping hard as she continues to fill her mouth with your length. You hold onto the back of her head, helping to guide her and match the rhythm of her bobbing.

Taeyeon continues to suck every inch of your hard dick, slamming her lips against your base each time. 

Her gag reflex becomes less of a problem as her throat gradually gets used to the feeling of being stuffed. Her mouth works wonders as you run your hands through her dark hair, her lust-filled eyes never leaving your own. 

Gone was the innocent look in Taeyeon’s eyes, replaced with a need to pleasure you, a need to fulfill your desires. You didn't have to say anything for Taeyeon to know good she was making you feel, your moaning did all the talking for you. 

Her pace quickens, sucking you off faster, changing up to a more sloppy blowjob. She became louder, sloppier as her throat drenched your shaft in warm, messy saliva.

“God, Taeyeon...I’m close.”  


Taeyeon is relentless now, completely controlling your cock with her mouth, deep slurping sounds exiting her lips with every stroke of her warm mouth. 

If she heard you she didn’t care. Nothing seemed to be able to stop her assault on your cock, consuming your whole length down into her throat, tongue painting the underside of your wet shaft. Taeyeon was intent on pushing you over the edge, her round eyes glued on you, saying what her mouth was too preoccupied to. 

“Oh…oh fuck Taeyeon...I’m gonna cum,” you announce loudly, and her eyes acknowledge you as you grip as you grip the edge of the bed tightly as you erupt into her pretty wet mouth. 

Taeyeon's eyes grow wide as you fill her mouth with thick cum. She’s initially surprised by the amount but equally turned on, yearning to drain your cock with no intention to stop until she milks you completely dry. 

Taeyeon slowly lets your drained cock release from her lips, opening her cute little mouth to reveal her tongue painted with a pool of thick creamy semen. Taeyeon closes her mouth, sealing her lips as you watch her swallow your cum in one gulp, opening her mouth to stick out her now empty pink tongue. 

“Yummy,” Taeyeon says, as she runs her tongue over her lips, sampling every drop as she rubs your sensitive tip all over them.

“How did I do?” Taeyeon asks, and you take in a few breaths before responding.

“You did great, Taeyeon. Feel feel to demonstrate on me _ any _ time.”

“I’d love to.” 


	2. Day 2: Jeon Somi/Bondage

“What color do you want?” you ask Somi as you dig through a drawer full of colorful rope. 

“Blue. No, black. Red. “

“Make up your mind.” 

“I said red!” 

“Black it is,” you tell her with a smile, as she huffs. You grab a bundle of silky black rope with on your way to the bed to join Somi’s mostly naked body. Black looked the best on Somi anyways, the dark color contrasts nicely with her pale bare skin.

You bring her slender wrists up and over her head, grabbing the thick black rope and tie them in place through the slots of the headboard behind her. 

“Too tight?” 

“No. Make it tighter,” she says, and you pull the rope around her delicate wrists tighter before securing them together with a knot you had practiced tying dozens of times before. 

“Perfect. You look pretty all tied up.”

Somi smiles, and you immediately dive into her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin deep enough to leave a mark. Everyone needed to know Somi was yours. She moans as you suckle her neck deeply, and you grin at the bruise you have left her as your lips withdraw from her soft skin. 

You deliberately had left Somi’s panties on, wanting to see just how much this turned her on, and you find your answer as you spread her thighs. Dead center in the middle of her baby pink panties you find a damp spot that you press against lightly with the fingertip of your middle digit as she squirms. 

“Wet already, baby?” you tease, and her face turns beet red. She would have covered her face with her hands were they not inaccessible to her at the moment. 

“Guess you won’t be needing those anymore,” you tell her, using one hand to tug at the thin fabric before ripping them off and disposing them away from the bed. Underneath the ruined set of underwear reveals her beautiful shaved pussy, wet pink lips glistening, ready to be feasted upon.

You kneel between her spread legs with your face just inches from her crotch, kissing her warm thighs. She was squirming already. The tip of your middle finger traces her wet folds, almost entering inside her, but moving back out at the last second. Somi whines, her frustration encouraging you to spend more time teasing her until she was a needy mess for you.

This went on for minutes, and you sucked the skin on her right thigh while your finger hovers just above her clit, swollen already. Her whines and pleads to enter her go largely ignored, and once you feel her anticipation is at its peak you slip not one but two fingers into her slit, and she squeezes you tight to let you know you are most welcome there. 

Somi lets out a deep whiny moan, as her walls swallow your fingers inside her as you begin to pump then slowly, curling them as you quickly find her g-spot and rock them inside her body. 

Somi cries out as your fingers work deep inside her, coating them in her sweet juices. You abruptly remove them, only to replace them with your tongue as you bury it inside Somi and feast on her delicious pussy. 

“Mmm, oh fuck, you eat me out so well,” Somi says, her back arching and her head tilting back. 

Somi squeals as your tongue reaches her swollen clit, and her moans become impossible to control as you play with her pink hard nub. 

You look up at Somi, her eyes glazed over with bliss as you eat her out. Her warm thick thighs squeeze around your head, her only way to find some kind of outlet as her restraints prevent her anchoring herself in any other way. 

Your tongue swirls lazily around her clit, taking the hard nub into your mouth at the same time as you reinsert two fingers back into her pussy, intensely pumping into her as her sweet nectar begins to fill your mouth. 

“Oh, oh fuck, that feels, oh fuck I’m gonna cum!” 

Somi does so almost immediately, gushing into your mouth as her juices hit your tastebuds, slurping away on her clit while your fingers are squeezed tightly by her walls. Her luscious thighs clamp around your face as they vibrate, and you do what you can to keep contact on her clit, fingers moving slowly to help ride out her orgasm until she has covered your lips and chin in her sweet honey. 

One more lick up and down her slit as you withdraw your wet fingers from her body and she squirms and shakes, unable to fight back the aftershocks as you release your mouth from her body. 

Somi always looks gorgeous after an orgasm. There was a lot to admire here, Somi tied up, stripped, wet, and ready to be taken.

You spread Somi’s legs even wider, as wider as they are able to comfortably go. Her pussy was glistening from climax, which made it look even prettier. You flash a look that lets you know you are about to devour her, and you penetrate her tight wet pussy with your cock all the way to the hilt. 

She gasps loudly as you fill her with your cock, palms on her warm thighs to keep them open. 

Not that they would ever close them for you. Some of the best moments you had with Somi was when her legs were spread for you. 

You watch the reaction on her face as you begin to drive your cock in and out of her body. Her tight walls gripping your cock, squeezing it with every thrust, soaking your shaft in her juices. She was a mess already and you had every intention to make her a bigger one. 

Locked on her eyes you begin to thrust deeply into Somi’s tight, dripping pussy, every inch of your hard dick that bottoms her out causes a stream of sensual moans to leave her pretty lips, and right away you find the perfect rhythm to fuck her with. 

Your wet hungry cock slips in and out of Somi, her tightness enveloping your shaft with each thrust that rocks her tight body causes her large tits to bounce beautifully. 

You can’t stop staring at Somi’s pretty face, the way her mouth stays open as notes of pleasure escape from it. Her bound wrists keeping her in place, unable to go anywhere as she is wrecked by your hard cock penetrating her fiercely. 

  
You can’t help but have an insatiable lust for Somi’s incredible body, and you need to feel more of it, if that were even possible. Your hands slide up her lower body until you grasp onto her slim waist, squeezing tightly as you drive your cock even deeper inside her.

“Fuck...baby...you’re so deep, keep fucking me just like that,” Somi says, her words a little softer, a little more desperate. 

In rhythm you move, your hard cock flowing deep inside Somi’s tight little pussy, feeling every bit of her warmth and tightness as you piston your hips and drill roughly in and out of her, the bed squeaking in unison. 

You challenge yourself to last as long as possible, which you quickly find out was no easy task as as the wet tight hole that wrapped around your cock that you are pounding into again was too much to take. 

“Gonna fucking cum, Somi, “ you say as you let out a series of rapid thrusts, each one harder and deeper than the one before, sending yourself ever closer to your own release.

  
  


“I need your cum baby...cum in me...or on me...just give me it...anywhere you want…” 

Her needy words burst what was boiling over, the last thing you need to send you over the edge. You don’t even have an urge to finish inside her, instead wanting to mark her body with your hot sticky cum.

You quickly pull out of Somi, her tight walls releasing you as you stroke yourself over her hot body.

You can see it in her eyes how much wants it, and with only a quick few strokes you let go, directing your cock at Somi’s torso as you paint her sexy tight stomach with long streaks of thick cum. You aim a little higher to finish your load as it lands on both of her ample tits and in between her amazing cleavage.

As you finish glazing Somi’s tight sexy body you shove your cock back inside her pussy, wanting to feel her warmth and tightness just a little more before pulling your spent cock back out, rubbing it on her cum glazed tummy. 

As you catch your breath you hear Somi’s voice, struggling to form words between deep inhales and exhales.

“Are you going to untie me, or just leave me here?”

You think about the latter for a second, but ultimately start to undo the tight rope around her wrists, smiling as you see the marks around both as you massage both of them.

“You should clean up. You’re a bit of a mess. I’ll get the shower started,” you tease her.

“Who do I have to blame for that? And you should _ join me _.” 

  
  
  



	3. Day 3: Im Nayeon/Bukkake

Ever since Nayeon stumbled into Sana’s not so hidden porn bookmarks, she had been fascinated by the idea of multiple men ejaculating onto her face. Just thinking about it made her panties wet, and she needed to try it at least once.

Nayeon usually went to Jihyo and Sana for help with her newly formed kinks, but not this time. She couldn’t. She had to keep this a secret. 

Nayeon spent an afternoon looking for any hints of a safe place where she could fulfill her newfound fetish. She was determined, after hours of searching though forums and message boards she finally found what she was looking for. They would even pay her if she was willing to do it on camera, but that would have to wait.

She inputs the address into her car, arriving at the destination just a bit before sundown. It wasn’t even nighttime yet, but hell if Nayeon wasn’t going to take every load she could. 

Dressed in disguise, a mask over her mouth, big sunglasses and an even bigger hat Nayeon enters an unmarked door down a back alley that seemed innocent enough. She signs a few papers of consent, declining the option to be on camera (at least this time). 

A crowd of naked men greet Nayeon, and she feels surprisingly comfortable as she strips off the one piece of clothing she had bothered to wear underneath her large coat, a thin white and red polka dot dress. No bra, no panties, she knew she wouldn’t have any use for them here. 

Nayeon radiated confidence, even at the sudden realization that’s she’s never been this naked for this many men before. She teased the men by rubbing her naked body, and giggles as she sees erections forming already. She was ready to get the party started. 

Nayeon had a buffet of dick all around her as she took position on her knees, every inch of her beautiful naked body visible for all to see. Each cock came in different sizes, different colors, different shapes. She was in love, everywhere she looked there were hard shafts being stroked, it made her drool.

She didn’t know where to begin, she had lost count of how many cocks surrounded her. All she knew was she was in heaven. Nayeon feels several thick cocks nestle her face, helping her get started as she picks one at random, using her plump lips to suck the engorged tip of the delicious cock before taking it all down her throat. 

Nayeon grabs two impatient cocks that she sees enter her view, wrapping her soft hands around each and pumping both in sync as a chorus of male moans fills her ears. 

Nayeon gets to work, multitasking as much as she can, sucking cock while she furiously strokes another one in each hand. She samples each and every dick, rotating through each one with a loud pop each time. 

A set of hands grabs her breasts and she moans, sending vibrations through the large cock in her mouth. The sensations deepen as her nipples are teased, played with, and pinched, Nayeon feels herself dripping down her thighs already.

Nayeon has so many hands on her body that she didn’t know how to handle all the stimulation. She feels a hand press against her stomach and she lets out a muffled moan as she feels two fingers in her tight cunt, a third entering right after, and a palm on her hard clit that causes her to squeal through her cock filled mouth. 

Nayeon devours the cock down her throat as she feels it throb, only meaning that she is about to welcome her first load onto her pretty face. It withdraws from her mouth, taking a trail of spit with it as she watches the man behind it stroke it. 

Within seconds she feels cum shoot onto her face, it’s so damn thick and hot and she loves the way it sticks to her face. Her forehead is painted first, then the bridge of her nose, and finally her pretty lips are stained with delicious creamy cum. Nayeon kisses the cock as a way of gratitude before it fades away, quickly being replaced with another. 

“That’s it boys, are you ready to cover me?” she asks, smiling widely as she awaits the next load. 

The second cumshot Nayeon takes is much more powerful, splashing onto her face with more impact that causes her to giggle as her puffy cheeks are covered, and she is becoming a dripping sticky mess already.

Nayeon could barely think straight as the third load hits her face. She was being drowned in cum and she was loving every single second of it. She opens her mouth wide for the next two loads, both dicks erupting inside her warm mouth at the same time in a pool of white hot semen that Nayeon graciously swallows down. 

The next cock uses Nayeon’s forehead as a canvas, painting thick spurts up and down that she feels splash in her hair and Nayeon could not be more satisfied. 

“Is that all? Any more cum for me?” Nayeon asks, initially disappointed until she feels two more loads firing, one hitting her face and one hitting her breasts, she sucks them both clean and eagerly waits for more, her tongue sticking out to demand what she needs. 

She plays with her pussy while hungrily waiting for more cum, two more meaty cocks stroking in front of her making her aroused, so _ drenched. _

Nayeon feels a facial on each side of her face, each one equally thick and white, clinging to every surface that if finds to coat her even more. 

She takes one last load, the finale down her throat, swallowing half while letting the rest spill out down to her breasts, rubbing the sticky warmth onto her hard nubs with her fingers. 

Nayeon was a complete mess, and she never looked prettier. Her whole face stained and covered in cum, dripping down her chin and making way down her body - chest, stomach and thighs all having the pleasure to be coated with abundant semen. 

Nayeon licks her lips and takes a sample with her fingertips. She needed more, but she had drained every single cock in sight. It would have to do for now.


	4. Day 4: Jennie/Facefucking

Every little thing Jennie did turned you on. The way she looks, the way she talks, the way she dresses, even the way she smells. Jennie’s body screamed sex. 

When she spontaneously drops to her knees and tells you to use her, you lost it. 

“_ Use me,” _Jennie repeats, the words rolling off her tongue in that sexy accent of hers. 

“Ruin me, break me, use me as your little fuck toy. I’m your little slut and I’m all yours, do whatever you want to me.” 

It was a request impossible to resist, especially the way her eyes looked up you, filled with hunger and desire. If Jennie wanted to be used, you were mostly definitely going to use her. 

Jennie’s eyes light up as you begin to stroke your cock to full hardness.

You take your hard cock in one hand and begin to trace Jennie’s silky soft lips with your tip, taking notice of her dark makeup as your precum begins to smear all over her mouth. 

“Are you going to fuck my face?” Jennie asks, almost pleading for you to.

“Is that what you want?” 

Jennie eagerly nods and opens her mouth wide to invite you in. You gently slap your stiff cock against her tongue a few times before sliding just the head of your cock down into the warm cavern of her mouth. Her lips wrap tight around your cock, keeping you in place as she welcomes you in. 

You push forward down Jennie’s warm mouth until half your dick is down her throat. Her eyes stare at you as you push farther down in the warm depths, and soon after you have stuffed the whole length of your cock down her throat. 

“Feels so fucking good baby,” you tell Jennie as you begin to slowly pump in and out of her tight wet mouth, her gag reflex activating already. 

“Gonna ruin you, baby,” you tell Jennie as you begin to fuck her pretty mouth, hands tightly gripping the back of her head. 

Your hips rock back and forth rhythmically as you drive your cock in and out of Jennie’s warm mouth, gagging her with your length as spit begins to coat your shaft. 

Jennie can feel all of you down her throat, and it’s making her insanely wet. Her panties become soaked through, and she can’t take it anymore and pushes them to the side and begins to rub her throbbing clit. 

You feel her moans vibrate around your cock, which encourages you to be even rougher with her. Your pace is as rough and fast as you’ve fucked her other holes, every handful of thrusts down her throat eliciting a gag that coats your cock with even more warm saliva. 

Jennie loves when you take her like this and she loves how rough you are with her. She loves the way her throat is being fucked merciless, her mouth being filled with spit that she can't contain that spills out of the corners of her soft lips, and most importantly she loves how her dark makeup is becoming a beautiful mess. 

You withdraw your hard cock from Jennie's mouth to give her a chance to breathe, her lipstick now smeared all over the first few inches of your drool covered cock. 

Her lips engage your swollen head, gliding over them as her eyes give permission to continue, noticing how much the dark mascara has smeared underneath them. 

With one hand you form a ponytail with her long dark hair, grabbing it as you use to continue to fuck her face, holding her against the base of your cock for several seconds at a time. 

You never let more than half your shaft escape her wet mouth, pistoning every inch of your hard shaft down her throat. It was quickly becoming too much, the way her messy lips wrapped around your cock and her wet tongue flicked around the underside of your cock took you to the limit. 

You had your fill of breaking Jennie and needed to cum down her throat. You use her makeshift ponytail to pull her off your cock as a long trail of spittle connects her messy lips to you tip, preparing yourself for the last final moments before you were about to burst. 

Jennie looks up at you, drool everywhere, dripping down her chin and onto her thighs, makeup ruined, and yet she still needed more. 

You let go of her hair, returning your grip to the back of her head as you savor the way your shaft feels as it enters and exit her warm wet mouth, the way she slobbers on your cock as you make her gag. 

"Gonna cum Jennie, gonna cum down your fucking throat," you tell her, and she gives a look of approval that lets you know she wouldn't have it any other way. 

You hold her all the way down your the very base of your cock as you feel sweet merciful release and begin to flood her mouth with hot semen, every shot that fires out of your spent shaft down her causing you so much pleasure that you begin to feel light-headed from how intense your orgasm is. 

Jennie's eyes grow big by the shock of what seems like a non stop flow of cum that she is deposited down her throat, and she does what she can to contain it but has to quickly make a decision to swallow right away or risk having it choke her and spill everywhere. 

You feel her mouth and throat vibrate around your cock, and feel her take as many gulps as she needs to ease your thick load down and swallow every delicious drop of you. 

Your orgasm now running its course as Jennie milks you completely dry, you loosen the tight grip on the back of her head as you gradually withdraw your spent cock from her ruined lips. 

Jennie opens her mouth for you and displays her pink tongue to confirm your load has been taken down her into stomach. 

The look on her face is nothing but extreme satisfaction, as if she had just devoured an expensive meal, thoroughly licking her lips. 

"Yummy," Jennie says in a soft voice, her sore fucked throat unable to let her speak at a normal volume. 

You admire it all, the gorgeous mess you have the girl in front of you, and you know Jennie has never looked prettier. 


	5. Day 5: Kim Dahyun/Begging/Creampie

"_ Tell me what you want, Dahyun." _

You ask again with your hand in between her naked thighs, your middle finger gently playing with her splayed lips. 

Dahyun’s top and bra were stripped already, and you have been spending the last twenty minutes marking her pale chest and breasts.

Her black skirt was pulled up, her frilly panties shifted to the side. 

"Tell me what you want. Tell what you want me to do to you."

Dahyun's words stutter as she responds. 

"I-I want-" 

"Use your words, babygirl. I can't help if you don't tell me what you need."

Your finger slips inside her. 

"Ahh! I want...I want you to make me feel good."

Your finger now slides all the way to the hilt inside. 

"And how do you want me to do that, Dahyun?"

"I want-I want you…I want you to fuck me."

You withdraw your finger out of her folds, slurping off her slick that has stained it. 

"You don't seem that sure. Is that what you really want?" 

Your finger dips inside her again, another one joining. Both move in the same rhythm wildly. 

"Yes! Please! I need to feel you inside me!" 

Dahyun grips the sheets tightly. 

"Do you want me to fuck you until you cum? 

"Yes! I want to cum for you, I want to cum all over your hard cock!" 

"_ Beg for it then. Beg for my cock, Dahyun." _

"Please fuck me, baby. Please, I need to feel your hard cock deep inside my tight wet pussy. I want you to make me cum, and I want you to cum inside me. _ Please _."

"Good girl."

You immediately withdraw both fingers, leaving her completely empty. You wipe them on your lips. 

Your fingers slip into the thin waistband of her red panties. 

"Up, please." 

Dahyun pops her hips up to allow you to slide her underwear all the way down her smooth milky legs. You toss them away.

"Stroke my cock, Dahyun."

Dahyun obeys. Her slim fingers wrap around your shaft, moving up and down your entire length.

You watch as Dahyun stares at your cock as she softly strokes it, loving the way your hard shaft feels in her soft hand. 

"Do you want every inch of this inside you?" 

"I do. I want to be _ filled _ with it."

You move forward and spread her thighs. Dahyun's pretty pink pussy was on display for you, glistening wet from being teased and touched already. 

Before you enter her you rub your tip between the pink lips of her slit. She moans already. 

Your cock presses against her opening, feeling her slick and heat already. You love making her wait as you nudge against her entrance. 

Dahyun is flustered already as she impatiently waits for you to enter her. 

You look into Dahyun's pretty eyes as your hips push forward. Her pink lips part with your cock sliding into her tight pussy, as you finally enter body. 

"Ahhh…" Dahyun lightly moans. You push farther inside her before removing your cock. 

She whines, and you silence her by entering her again with just the tip of your cock disappearing in between her thighs. 

"Deeper…deeper please…"

"Not yet baby…be patient..."

Dahyun pouts. You're not ready to give in, not until you can taste her desperation.

You can feel her slick walls wanting to bring more of you into her body, and you briefly oblige until half of your cock is inside Dahyun. 

Her head throws back, slinging her silver hair with her as half of your shaft rests inside her. You then withdraw the majority of your cock almost all the way as just your tip stays in her. 

Dahyun grows more frustrated. 

“Tell me how much you want this dick to fill you.” 

“Please baby...I want it so bad, please fill me with your cock. I need to feel every inch of you deep inside me...

“You’re such a good girl Dahyun. You’ve been so patient.” 

You position yourself until you’re face to face with Dahyun. You hesitate before doing anything else, until you see the pleading in Dahyun’s eyes. She was giving you what you want, so you find no reason to not do the same. 

“I’m going to make you scream, Kim Dahyun.” 

Your words are a faint whisper as you slam your cock all the way inside Dahyun. Her body jerks at the relief of finally feeling full. 

“Ohh..ahh!…Shit, you’re so deep!” 

“It’s what you wanted isn’t it? You want me deep inside your pussy?”

“Y-yes! It feels so good!”

You let her adjust. You slide back out before slamming back in, preparing her for the pounding she was about to receive. 

"You're so tight, Dahyun."

Her eyes are wide as you fill her. You love the pleasure on her face, and love the way her naked body looked. Every inch of her beautiful pale skin was exposed for your eyes only. 

You can’t hold back any longer and begin to fuck her with long deep strokes, smacking your hips against her body.   


Dahyun starts to gasp as you work your hips, sending deep strong thrusts into her tight body.

“Ah, yes! That feels good, don’t stop please, please don’t stop!”

“I would never. I’m going to keep fucking you until we both cum, baby.” 

Dahyun smiles brightly at you, but her smile is interrupted by whiny moans, letting you know how much she is enjoying what you are doing to her amazing body.

She’s so fucking wet, she’s practically drowning your cock in her juices. 

So many different sounds fill your ears that you find it hard to focus on just one. Dahyun’s moans, your bodies crashing together, the way the bed creaks, the wet sounds of her pussy as it swallows your hard cock in and out of her body. 

“Do you like you when I fuck you like this?”

Dahyun doesn’t answer, only responding with more lustful moans.

“Answer me baby. Do like when my cock is this deep in your tight little pussy?”

“Y-yes! I love when you're so deep in me!” 

“Good. I love making you feel good, baby.”

Dahyun is silent for the next few moments, the only noises from her mouth being a slur of moans and gasps. 

Your hands cup her face, keeping an established rhythm as you fuck her. 

You want to see the look in her eyes, the way her face contours with pleasure you are bringing her as you fuck her as deep as she wants.

"Does that feel good, baby? You're taking my cock so well, Dahyun."

"Yes...it feels…amazing...I’m so close…" 

Your hands let go, sliding down her smooth skin, giving her breasts a squeeze before continuing to move down. As you continue to fuck her your hands find her delicious full thighs, and you grab them and hold on tight. 

Dahyun's breath grows shallow, and you watch as she grows closer by the second, every thrust as deep as could be, filling her again and again.

  


“I...I’m gonna...I'm gonna cum!” Dahyun cries out, having difficulty to form full sentences. 

She reaches her hands out to grab your own, and as they meet they interlock with each other, helping Dahyun find some outlet for the sharp pleasure taking control of her body. 

You can feel her pussy tightening, constricting around you to let you know her climax was inevitable. 

“Be a good girl and cum for me."

She silently nods, as you piston away deep inside her, the pleasure in her eyes takes over, and it was all too much to bare. 

Her hands squeeze yours tight as she cums hard, pulsating around your dick as her mouth opens wide to let out a violent string of moans and gasps that keeps her mouth agape. 

Her back arches high and her eyes glaze over as she floods your shaft with juices. 

You do what you can to help Dahyun ride out her orgasm, slowing down your thrusts. She no longer has strength to squeeze your hands as her grip releases and they crash to the side, her chest still heaving as strands of her ash tinted hair cling to her forehead.

You withdraw fully from her, looking down at your cock covered in her slick before lining back up with her hole, entering her dripping tight cunt in one stroke to make sure she was filled all the way again.

"Baby…that feels so good."

The sounds Dahyun makes encourages you, letting you know she is being pleased properly. Her juices lubricating your shaft to help slide in and out of her easily.

Your pace begins to return, gradually increasing in tempo as you move to kiss Dahyun, swirling your tongue around hers as she moans in your mouth. 

The two of you share eye contact that allows you to see the pleasure extending in her eyes. The momentum of your thrusts allowing you to slip deep into her pussy. 

"Harder, baby, please fuck me harder."

"Is that what you want? You want me to pound your tight pussy?" 

"Yes!"

In response you begin to slam your cock in her, causing a flood of moans and gasps. 

Your bodies begin to stick to each other, your skin slapping against hers as your cock penetrates her even deeper. 

"Fuck me just like that!"

Dahyun's moans become louder as your thrusts get harder. The slapping sounds of your flesh become more distinct. 

"Oh my god, you're so deep!" 

You fuck her even harder. The bed creaks loudly as if to complain. 

"Oh! Oh yes, baby! Fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop fucking my tight little pussy!"

Just as you promised, Dahyun screams. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Your cock is so deep in my pussy! Baby, ahh!”

Just as it was too much for Dahyun to handle a moment ago, you find yourself quickly reaching the same point. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum, Dahyun.” 

In response she tightly wraps her legs around you, her warm thighs squeezing to prevent you from leaving her body.

“Do you want me to finish in you? Do you want to _ fill your pussy with cum?" _

“Yes! Please, I need your cum inside me, please fill my tight little pussy with your cum, _ please _!”

Her arms reach around and wrap around your neck, and you look deep into her eyes as you prepare for your orgasm. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum in you, baby.” 

You try to count the thrusts before your climax takes over, but never make it any further than three. 

You erupt inside Dahyun and begin to her with hot cum. Every thick spurt that fills her causes moans to erupt on both sides. You continue to fuck her, continue to pump her full of hot semen, coating her walls with your huge load until you feel yourself utterly depleted. 

As your fierce orgasm calms down, Dahyun weakens the grip on her legs as she feels every bit of you inside her, and you are mercifully able to slowly withdraw from her walls as they reluctantly release you. 

"it's so warm, baby."

Once every inch of you has left Dahyun’s body, you watch between her creamy thighs, the pink splayed lips of her freshly fucked hole. The huge dripping creampie that you have left inside her pretty tight pussy begin to slowly leak out, staining her luscious thighs, and the bedsheets underneath her. 

"Fuck, baby, look how much you made me cum."

Dahyun smiles, still heavily breathing, her chest still heaving, she looks down at the load you have blessed her with, and looks up at you, completely exhausted. 

“Thank you, baby.” 


	6. Day 6: Kim Yoohyeon/Rimming

You find yourself waking up the same way you often did most mornings with Yoohyeon, some part of her body grinding on yours. 

There’s sudden friction against your crotch, and as you squint your eyes to let in light, you find the culprit in front of you. 

You look down between your legs at the delicious firm butt, draped in black shorts so tight you can feel the flesh against your own. 

"Good morning! I have practice early so I thought I'd offer some breakfast in bed before I go," Yoohyeon says, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Sounds good. What’s on the menu this beautiful morning?" 

"My ass," she says, as looks over her shoulder with lust filled eyes. 

"Good, I'm hungry.”

She stops her motion and you push the small of her back, propping her body against the mattress. Yoohyeon positions on her hands and knees, lifting her cute butt in the air. 

Your fingers hook into the waistband of her tight shorts and drag them down. No underwear underneath as was customary as you bare her ass, pale, round and beautiful.

"Taste me," Yoohyeon orders, and you plan to indulge but not before grabbing two handfuls of her ass and squeezing her soft skin tightly. 

WIth a firm grasp you bring your lips to her back side and plant a kiss on each cheek. You begin to tease her at first, using the tip of your tongue to give her back entrance a few short flicks.

Yoohyeon gasps, and you continue, darting your tongue around her tight asshole. Immediately she unclenches her muscles as she feels the familiar sensation of your tongue in her ass. 

"So good...feels so good…" Yoohyeon moans as you carry on in stimulating her asshole, spreading her ass wide to plunge your tongue in deeper, allowing yourself to taste her as much as you can.

Yoohyeon begins squirming and moaning, hands roaming around as she grabs two fistfuls of the sheets as you tongue her, eating her ass like a delicious ripe fruit. It wasn’t far off. 

Your tongue almost moves in its own direction as you bury it inside her ass, swirling around as it hits her sensitive nerves to send multiple shocks of pleasure with each touch. 

"Ah! That's so good, that feels so damn good, don't stop!" 

Yoohyeon gets progressively louder, you become more sloppy, rimming her wildly, tongue frantically flicking inside her. She pushes her ass against your face as if to try to get you deeper inside her asshole. 

"You're delicious, Yoohyeon," you tell her, before continuing your assault on her warm hole, lapping away at it, downright drenching it with your saliva. 

As you give your tongue a brief break, you take a quick peek at her slim soft thighs, and notice they have a sudden sheen to them from her juices leaking and staining them. 

You give the slick a taste, confirming this. 

"You're so wet, do you like me eating your ass that much?" 

Y-yes, you’re amazing at that. Now about you fuck my ass with that tongue?"

“It would be my pleasure.” 

Your tongue slips right back into her ass, moving your face from side to side to add extra stimulation. 

Yoohyeon’s bliss rises, as you dig deep into her now spit saturated rim and use your tongue to thrust into her asshole. 

"Oh my god, yes!" 

While you begin to tonguefuck Yoohyeon's tight asshole a hand slips in between her slick thighs and begins to rub lazy circles against her swollen clit with your thumb.

Yoohyeon’s body jerks and she squeals as you try to hold her still against the heightened pleasure wrecking her body. 

“You’re gonna make me cum!” she says, desperately gripping the sheets even tighter. 

She was almost there, with every flick of your tongue inside her brought her even closer. Your tongue moved in and out of her ass mercilessly. It moved inside her deeply, in and out in the same rhythm just as other parts of your body did. She dangles over the edge, and with added pressure on her clit she falls over it. 

Yoohyeon cums _ hard _, as she seemed to do whenever anything was involving her ass. Her hips buck wildly as you struggle to keep your tongue inside her tightening asshole for the duration of her orgasm, while long lustful drawn out moans leave her lips. 

She floods your hand with her nectar, and you do what you can to help her ride out her orgasm as she slowly grinds her ass on your tongue and you gradually release the pressure on her clit. 

You help her finish out her intense climax, slurping against her tight wet hole until her release subsides, removing both your fingers and tongue from her body as she winds down. 

“You good, Yoohyeon?” 

“Y-yes, never been better,” she responds, her body still shaking from aftershocks. 

“I have to get ready, but I’ll be back for some dessert.”


	7. Day 7: Tiffany/Foot Worship/Footjob

Tiffany’s new found knowledge of your love of feet, especially hers put her at a dangerous advantage. It was often that she used this new power to tease you, wearing open shoes or sandals, or just straight up being barefoot around you.

Tiffany loved the attention you gave her feet. She loved the confidence and power she held in being able to get you off with them.

In another of many attempts to rile you up, Tiffany’s small frame rests on top of a comfy black couch, her butt positioned on one of the cushions with her cute feet dangling just inches above your face, tempting you.

“You’re interrupting me,” you say. You were trying to get some reading done on a relaxing weekend afternoon, but clearly that wasn’t going to take place anymore.

“You can do that anytime. Don’t you think my feet are more important?”

You let out a sigh as an answer, and Tiffany smiles at how easily you folded. You put the book on the table behind you, sitting up to prepare to give her feet the attention they deserve.

“Well? Don’t just stare at them, they’re nice and ready for you, do what you whatever you’d like. Lick them, suck them, they’re all yours baby.”

Tiffany’s gorgeous bare feet are just inches in front of your face. They were small but cute. She kept the most care of them, weekly pedicures, clean when you wanted them to be. Her toes dipped in white polish looked impeccable, freshly bathed in lotion to be made as soft as possible.

You take one of her pretty feet, starting with her left, holding it by the sole, starting at the top you give small kisses until you reach the end of her foot.

Her foot angles where her heel now faces, and you slowly place your tongue flat against it and drag long smooth strokes of your tongue, painting her silky soft sole up and down with broad strokes.

Tiffany lets out a low moan of approval, and you continue to lick long stripes up her sole until your lips meet her delicious toes. “

You lick in between her toes before bringing them in your mouth, each one at a time and wrapping your lips and tongue around.

"Mmm, that feels good. Suck those toes, baby."

As you glaze her soft foot with your tongue, you then switch to her right foot as her left one is left rich with spit.

Each succulent toe winds up in your mouth and you savor them, slurping deeply on each on each of her toes, giving her a thorough tongue bath.

Once you've thoroughly feasted on her toes, not letting a single toe stay dry you kiss her sole in a road of pecks, feasting on the soft texture of her delicate creamy sole as your tongue drags and explores every inch, making sure to not miss a single solitary spot.

You place them together side by side and go to town on them, licking long stripes that go on for several minutes until you have thoroughly covered the surface of her feet, savoring the taste, scent, and the feel of them pressed against your face.

"I suppose I should reward you for such a good job of worshipping my feet."

She rubs her feet against your crotch, as she reaches into the end table to grab a half empty bottle of lube.

"You’ve done well, so I guess you deserve a footjob. "

She unzips your pants, and lets her feet do the rest, expertly using her feet to remove your pants and boxers off and tosses them away, releasing your very hard cock.

She oils the tops and bottoms of her feet and then lathers up your cock. She wiggles her feet and presents them to you.

"I'm gonna make your dick explode," she promises.

Tiffany uses her white painted toes to tease the tip of your cock, gliding each one over your needy hungry cock, giving you just a sample of pleasure, an appetizer for the full meal she was about to serve up.

One foot massages your balls while the other rubs your hard needy cock pressed against your stomach. They come together to wrap around your dick, her high arches squeezing tightly as Tiffany strokes you with her soft oily feet.

"How do they feel? Tell me how it feels to have your cock be smothered by my pretty feet?"

She knew already, she always knew how good she made you felt, but she got off on the praise. She got off on knowing her feet owned your dick.

"Feels so fucking good, you're so amazing at that."

Tiffany smiles at your pleasure, her toes gripping your cock as her slick soles work your hard shaft, taking control of your cock as they change direction,

You watch between your legs as Tiffany legs pump up and down, her soft sexy feet gliding the entire length to squeeze and please your rigid cock, coating your shaft in a mixture of precum and lube.

Her pace speeds up, she squeezes her feet tighter and while her eyes say I can do this all day, you certainly couldn’t. The way her feet envelop and grip your cock, her soles and delicate arches and those toes all over your cock were about to make you burst.

"Tiffany, you're gonna make me cum."

"Then cum. Paint my feet with that hot fucking load."

Just a few more seconds was all you had left in you, and you cherished them. The way her soft soles and toes slide all around your shaft, feeling just like silk against your cock, while she teased every moment of it.

“Are my feet too much for you? Couldn’t last long could you?”

"Ngh, I'm cu-" you couldn’t even finish your sentence before her magical feet served their purpose and made you explode all over them.

As your orgasm hits your hips jerk, and thick white cum fires out of your cock, clinging to every surface of tiffany's feet, her toes and feet being coated with hot sticky fluid. Tiffany is beaming with how much cum lands on her pretty feet, and doesn’t let up until she has milked you dry.

Your head falls back into the couch, exhausted from the onslaught Tiffany has performed on your tired spent cock. She smirks at how much she has drained from you, bringing one foot to her lips to sample a bit with her tongue.

“Did that feel good?” Tiffany asks, grinning by the damage she has caused.

“F-felt great, felt so fucking great,” you respond, taking in air as you try and recover.

Utterly content, Tiffany rubs your cum into her feet, as if using it as a moisturizer until both feet were shiny and glistening.

“Thanks for the load, baby.”


	8. Day 8: Johyun/Shower Sex

It was an honest attempt to get clean. Johyun and you had been swimming for over an hour. Your arms ache, and you need to wash the chlorine off. A nice hot shower really would hit the spot right now.

You leave the pool and head back into the hotel room, both entering the bathroom. Johyun dials the knobs of the shower almost all the way around. She liked it hot, almost painfully hot.

She takes two white towels from the hotel cabinet, hanging them on the towel rack for after. Johyun begins to untie her blue one piece swimsuit as you strip off your swim trunks, standing in a pile of discarded swimwear in the center of your bodies as the water warms up.

“If you keep staring, the water is going to get cold,” Johyun teases, a bright smile appearing on her lips.

“I-I wasn’t-”

You were. How could you not with a body like hers in front of you? She was a goddess. Long legs, creamy full thighs, pleasantly wide hips, tight stomach, round plump ass, of course a killer set of tits, big enough to be smothered with. And if that wasn’t enough she had a gorgeous face to tie it all together in one perfect package of a woman.

Johyun grins again and heads inside the hot shower, and you are quick to follow her.

It says something about Johyun that as incredible as every bit of her perfect model body was, her smile was still your favorite part about her.

It always took a few moments to get used to how damn hot Johyun loved her showers. You felt no need to complain though, just being able to share a shower together was a privilege.

The shower stall was definitely not made for two people, but there was enough room to move around if needed. The small space felt cozy and intimate. Your back was to the shower head, with Johyun right in front, the water dripping down her perfect S-line.

Johyun was making a show out of washing her hair, and this time you for sure were staring. She raises her arms over her head as she finishes rinsing the shampoo out, and couldn't look more sexy.

She takes a moment to run her hands through her wet hair before looking at you. She grabs a loofah off the shelf and pours body wash into it, making a loud squish that makes both of you giggle.

"I'll wash you...and you wash me?" Johyun suggests and hands you the soaped up loofah, grinning as she turns around. You nod in agreement.

You start to lather up her smooth shoulders, moving down the flushed skin of her sexy naked back, the water bouncing off her body.

Johyun tilts her head back as you reach around her waist, soaping up her abdomen and moving upwards. You lather up her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, massaging them as you feel her nipples harden against your palms.

"You must be enjoying this," you tease, continuing to squeeze her soft tits. She blushes and reaches behind her to find your cock, seemingly unsurprised by its erect state.

"I'm not the only one it seems," she says, returning your teasing as she slowly jerks off your hard cock.

She turns around to wash the soapy suds of her hot body, her eyes looking up at you as she continues to stroke your cock.

"Put this inside me,” she says, her words sharp and firm.

“We’re supposed to be getting clean,” you respond as a slight smile forms across your lips.

“We’ll get clean after we get dirty again.”

Johyun fills the empty space with her body, wrapping her arms around your neck as she pushes your body against the cold shower tile, her wet big tits pressing against your chest as the hot water flows down her neck and back.

"Feisty are we?"

"Just shut up and fuck me,” Johyun demands, wrapping her legs around your waist. Your thighs connect, fitting together perfectly like a puzzle piece as you cradle her soft ass to hold her up.

Without another word your cock enters her pussy as you lift her up, she gives out a slight gasp and you begin to fuck her in this new welcome position.

The steam fills the room and helps set the mood, adding to the intense erotic experience. With timed deep thrusts you fuck Johyun as you lift her tight wet body up and down, impaling her tight pussy to the hilt each time, her slick warm walls tightening around your hard shaft.

“Fuck, that’s good, fuck me, fuck me just like that!”

Johyun gazes into your eyes as your wet cock drives in and out of her, strands of dark hair matted to her face and neck, her ecstasy in plain view for you to see as her cries of pleasure echo throughout the small shower stall.

“You like me fucking you like that? You like that fucking cock deep in you?”

Johyun responds not with words but moans in your ears, and you take that as the perfect answer to know she is being satisfied. Wanting to surprise Johyun, you spin her around, this time pinning her against the wall as you intensify your thrusts, framing her big wet tits in the most perfect way as they bounce against your body.

"You're so fucking hot Johyun, I can't stand it," you say, ramming your hard cock inside her full speed as your lips lock together in a deep embrace. She moans in your mouth as your tongues find one and play together. Johyun bites your lower lip as you grip her ass even tighter, and soon your ears are filled with the sounds of her lustful moans and the sound of your skin slapping against one another.

"God, you're gonna make me cum!" she shouts, eyes staring deeply into yours with desire.

“Then fucking cum,” you remark, her words only provoking you to take her harder, to slam your hard cock into her tight cunt as hard as you possibly can.

“Fuck!”

Johyun shrieks as she reaches climax, her slick walls tightening and pulsating, her nails now digging into your back as she cums hard. You maintain your force and pace, not letting up or giving her an ounce of mercy until her orgasm wanes down, her thighs vibrating around your body as she comes down for her delicious high.

Her legs release their grip from your body, crashing against the tile floor as she struggles to keep upright, still in a daze as your cock slips out of her body.

You let go of her ass, but not without flashing a stare that lets her know that you are not quite done with her yet.

You change the position of the showerhead as you rotate Johyun’s tired body, swinging her full hips to position her against the clear shower door.

Johyun signals for you to enter her, sticking her butt out just a bit as you line up your cock between her thighs, spreading them slightly as water runs over them to accentuate them.

The hot water flows over both backsides of both of your bodies, and you run your hands over her body one more time, grabbing one of her breasts with one hand as you slap her big wet ass with the other, the loud hard smack bouncing around the walls.

With one sleek movement your cock fills Johyun back up, and you pin her hot wet body against the clear door, her busty wet tits pressed against the glass pane.

"Fuck...I love your cock,” Johyun moans, her voice now airy and low.

There is no buildup this time, with your hands steadily gripping her full wide hips you drive your hungry cock into the wet warm depths of her pussy, her walls clamping around tight to keep you secure inside her.

Johyun places her palms flat against the glass as you piston your cock deep inside, the loud sounds of your crotch slapping against her curvaceous ass as you fuck her in a furious rhythm.

You kiss the back of Johyun’s neck as you continue to drill your cock inside her, every thrust pressing her against the transparent glass, her wet silky walls gripping your shaft and dripping with juices.

The hot steam continues to blanket the two of you as you nail Johyun’s voluptuous body to the glass door, thankful for its durability.

Each thrust deep inside her tight body sends more pleasure, and soon you hit a peak that boils over. .

"Fuck me! Fuck me just like that until you cum in me!" Johyun says, less of a request and more of an order, as if she was sensing your tank was full and needed to be empty.

As your climax approaches you savor the final few moments of hot shower sex with Johyun. Focusing on how deep you were inside her, how warm and soft her creamy skin felt to the touch. You loved how loud she was and how tight and wet her hole felt that you were about to fill to the brim.

You don't even have the energy to announce your orgasm, Johyun knew it was close anyways. A few more pops of your hips and you were done.

Your head rests on top Johyun's shoulder as you cum inside her tight pussy, filling her slick walls with spurt after spurt a flood of thick semen, your orgasm so intense that your legs threaten to give out as her body takes every last drop from you.

You give a few final thrusts as you continue to fill her body with hot cum, emptying everything you can until she has drained your cock,

"Johyun...fuck…" you whisper, withdrawing from between her thighs gingerly. After a few seconds your fresh load leaks out of her pink pussy, staining her thighs and dripping into the tile floor to blend in with the water underneath.

After a quick rinse, Johyun’s dainty hands turn off the water. You were clean enough you both figure as you step out onto the cold tile floor. Johyun dries herself and then helps dry you, smiling sweetly the whole time.

“I should really find more excuses to shower with you.”

“You don’t need an excuse to fuck me, just ask.”


	9. Day 9: Seungyeon/Titfucking

  
  


"Try and keep up!" Seungyeon taunts as she speeds past, toned legs moving like a gazelle. 

The sun blazes down its fury as you do your best to keep pace with Seungyeon, which proved difficult as you were out of breath after a few minutes. Seungyeon spent hours each week in the gym and her body was in peak condition. She could do laps around you if she wanted. 

It was only a few miles at most, but it felt like you'd had run a marathon as you finish, your legs feeling like jelly as you try to catch your breath. Seungyeon normally didn't break a sweat, but it was an especially hot day, sweat misting over her tight athletic body. 

"Had enough?" Seungyeon teases, taking note of your heavy panting and sluggish movements. 

"Yea, I'm good," you say, winded in between deep breaths. 

You head back to your apartment and open the fridge, grabbing two sports drinks and hand one to Seungyeon, both of you crashing on the couch. 

"Want to shower?" you suggest, taking a sip as the cold drink refreshes your mouth. 

"Not yet. I have a better idea." Seungyeon says as she mounts your lap, resting her hands on your shoulder 

With a devilish smirk she whispers into your ear softly, "How about you lick me clean?"

"I'd love to." 

Seungyeon divests herself of her black top, and without a bra to interrupt things her perfect breasts are exposed to you - round, big, and inviting, just waiting to be tasted. 

Her bare chest still glistens with a layer of sweat, adding a nice sheen to her already glowing tanned skin. 

You take a first taste, dragging your tongue in between her ample cleavage as your tastebuds are met with her delicious sweat. 

As your tongue retreats, Seungyeon grabs the back of your head and smothers you in between her big tits, pressing her chest against your face to bury you in them. You are more than content in your situation, continuing to sample her cleavage, savoring the delicious warm salty skin of her plentiful chest. 

Seungyeon releases you, and those dark erotic eyes of hers find and gaze deep into your own. Not hesitating for a second you dive into her succulent breasts, cupping the large mounds into your hand. They fit into your hands perfectly as you squeeze them, the softness brushes against your palms as you grab as much of them as you can. 

“Like my tits do you?” Seungyeon asks.

“I fucking love them,” you respond, massaging and kneading them with both hands. 

With no hesitation on her part now, Seungyeon uncaps the bottle of her sports drink, taking a few drinks before pouring the rest of the cold beverage onto her chest and tits.

Seungyeon always know how to up the ante, and if she wasn’t sexy enough before now here she was, completely drenched. You watch carefully, trying to keep your tongue in your mouth as Seungyeon finishes emptying the red liquid onto her chest. She throws the bottle to the side you don’t hold back on feasting on her ripe tits. Your tongue flicks up and down her breasts, licking up the mixture of sweat and sports drink before taking her stiff nipple into your mouth and latching onto it. 

You give the stuff nipple in your mouth a loud slurp to let her know you have no intention to. You are merciless on the hard pink nub, swirling around in wide circles, slurping harshly. Once you have covered her nipple in saliva, you move to her other breast, while your fingers play with the slippery bud, pinching it as you bring her free nipple into your lips. 

Seungyeon softly moans, her eyes urging you to continue. 

This time you are just as ruthless, sucking on her nipple deeply, licking and flicking around it wildly, gently nibbling on it to cause a gasp to escape from Seungyeon’s cherry lips. 

Seungyeon gives you a light push to remove your face from her rack.

“Enough. Come fuck these tits, “ she says with a determined look, dismounting your crotch and dropping to her knees. She grabs your bulge through your shorts before quickly yanking them down to the ground along with your underwear, stopping as they drape around your ankles to bring your hard cock to freedom. 

She takes your hardness into her hand and gives a handful of strokes to make sure you were fully erect, slapping it on each one of her big soft tits a few times, rubbing your swollen tip on her sensitive nipples. 

Seungyeon spits on your cock, rubbing in her warm saliva to lubricate your shaft. She waits, almost teasing you, continue to lather up your cock with spit and when she’s had her fill she cups her breasts, pushing them together and surrounds your shaft with them, trapping your cock into her deep cleavage. 

You let out a loud grunt as you feel her tits envelop your shaft, and grinds her body, gradually moving her heavy breasts up and down. 

Seungyeon’s sultry eyes lock on yours, as she were almost demanding for you to feel good. You watch your hard cock appear and disappear in between her mounds, and you don’t stay passive for long, matching her rhythm as you thrust in between her tits. 

Every few pumps in between her cleavage Seungyeon spits in between, adding additional lubrication to help you thrust easy, the warm flesh wrapping around your shaft feeling intoxicating. 

Your hips form a steady rhythm, your cock being tightly sandwiched between Seungyeon’s perfect tits as you use them your own pleasure. She looks down at your cock as it reappears, her tongue trying to catch your leaking tip with every exit from her cleavage, sending an even bigger jolt of pleasure. 

“Feel good? You like fucking these big tits?” Seungyeon asks, her words rolling off her tongue with lust as she was enjoying it just as much as you were. 

“Fuck yes, feels so damn good.” 

Your thrusts come faster, and your words harder to form. You can’t help but involuntary moan as you continue to fuck Seungyeon’s beautiful mounds, her hands squeezing them around you to keeping them in place as her tongue does its best to wetten your tip.

You can feel your breath getting more shallow as your cock slides in her smooth warm cleavage, every exit and enter so deeply satisfying, driving you up the wall with pleasure. 

“God, I’m gonna fucking cum,” you say, staring into Seungyeon’s eyes, waiting for her permission.

“Then cum. Give me your cum all over me, fucking paint my body.” 

Her seductive eyes plead, the pressure rushing to boil over as your cock thrusts faster, and with a few more strokes you push over the edge. 

With a loud groan your cock pulsates, and cum begins to shoot violently out, using Seungyeon's warm chest as a canvas to paint. She moans with you as the first thick strand of your load splashes onto her upper chest, just below the center of her collarbone. Two more explosive streams of hot semen hit her body, landing on her neck and chin, with the final strands continue to a paint a pool of hot cum that marks Seungyeon’s hot body. 

Seungyeon lets your cock mercifully escape the cavern between her tits, stroking it a few more final times. She pinches her hard nipples before using her hands to rub your cum into her golden soft skin, making her upper chest glisten. 

“I love a big fucking load,“ Seungyeon says with a grin as wide as her lips will go. 

“Now how about that shower?” 


	10. Day 10: NaChaeng/Glory Hole

“Nobody’s coming. ” Nayeon whines, growing frustrated. 

“Unnie, be patient. Somebody will show up,” Chaeyoung says, ever the optimist. 

At the same time an ordinary man walks down the rows of overpriced dvds and outrageous looking sex toys, looking for just the right thing in an unspecified dark corner. What he was looking for couldn’t be bought, and was worth more than any merchandise in entire shop. 

He finds exactly what’s he looking for, stepping through a beaded curtain and into a booth, locking it shut tight. The two girls jump at bit as a knock rattles on the wall. 

“See? Told you unnie.” 

“About damn time,” Nayeon says, trying to peek at the man through the hole in the wall as he takes his time in unzipping his pants. 

“Let’s see that cock!” Nayeon impatiently demands. 

The man on the other side does as told, slipping his hard cock through his side of the glory hole. Their eyes light up as the inches keep adding up, eventually stopping at a full nine throbbing inches.

The two girl’s mouths water at the thick welcoming cock ready for them to devour. They spend just a bit too long staring at it for the man to complain.

“Are you gonna suck it or what?” 

Nayeon apologizes for the wait, pressing her tongue alongside the base of his dick and dragging upwards. When her plump red lips meet his tip they pucker around it and push forward, swallowing his first few inches as Nayeon is met by male groans on the other side of the wall.

“That’s it baby, suck that fucking dick,” the man moans. 

Nayeon continues until her lips glide past the mid-point of his shaft, doing her best to not choke on such a juicy thick cock. 

There was something completely arousing about sucking a strangers dick, not knowing who it belongs to, not knowing who else it had been in. 

“Deeper, sweetie.” 

Nayeon does as instructed, trying to relax her jaw as she attempts to deepthroat him, not wanting to disappoint. 

Inch by inch she took the large thick cock until it filled her throat, gagging on it seemingly to the man's delight as he lets out a chorus of loud moans. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but Nayeon refused to stop, as much as she was struggling she was dead set on pleasing him as she continued to suck him off vigorously. 

As her mouth pulls back to take in air Chaeyoung’s tongue introduces itself and drags along his shaft in the opposite direction. 

“Oh fuck, didn’t know you had a friend in there.“ 

The two girls giggle as their tongues work in sync, flicking around his sensitive head as he moans loudly, collecting every drop from his leaky cock. 

“Hey, you don’t get to have all the fun," Chaeyoung says as she takes over, sucking the swollen tip with her pink soft lips before taking it gradually deeper into her mouth. 

"Oh fuck, baby those lips feel just as good as the other girls did, maybe even better. You're both such good cocksuckers, now how about you take all of me now?” the man orders, slipping his full swollen balls through the large hole, the entirety of his cock now being fed through the other side. 

Nayeon and Chaeyoung get the message and immediately get to work, they both slide their plump lips along each side of his hard thick shaft, both tongues providing plenty of saliva.

Chaeyoung takes her turn and continues to do her best to take such a huge cock into her small mouth, while Nayeon sloppily licks and sucks his balls. 

Both women provide deep suction, each girl's wet warm mouth stimulating him intensely as he moans deeply through the wall. 

"Fuck that's good! Such good little cock hungry sluts aren't you?" the man says, pumping his big hard cock through the glory hole in an attempt to drive himself further down Chaeyoung's tight little mouth, gagging her equally as much as Nayeon. 

They both take shifts, both deepthroating the man's big dick while staring at each other as if trying to prove who was the best, both fondling one of his swollen balls that were just dying to be emptied. 

Nayeon led the charge, gradually choking less on his huge throbbing cock as she could feel how close he was, completely ready and needy to have her throat filled with his thick seed. 

"Shit, gonna cum really fucking soon," the man announces as he continues to pound away at the warm mouth belonging to Nayeon, now dripping with drool. 

"Cum down this little sluts throat!" Chaeyoung demands as she grabs the back of Nayeon's head and forces her down all the way against the base of his thick cock, planning to hold her there until she caused his creamy release as she gags loudly at the sudden intrusion. 

"Oh fuck I'm-I'm gonna fucking cum!" the man says loud enough to echo through the entire building, palms flat against the obscenity-filled wall trying to find any sort of outlet against the deep tight lips about he was about to drain himself into. 

He erupts into Nayeon's throat, pumping thick hot streams of seemingly never-ending cum, flooding her warm mouth with the biggest load Nayeon had ever had the pleasure to taste. She gags but doesn’t let it out, pooling the sticky warmth in her cheeks.

As the moans subside Chaeyoung releases Nayeon who does her best to contain the large sticky pool of semen deposited into her mouth. 

Chaeyoung opens her mouth wide, waiting for Nayeon to share but she selfishly swallows it all for herself, taking several gulps to send the delicious creamy cocktail down into her stomach with a cute giggle and a smirk. 

"Unnie! I earned that cum just as much as you did!" Chaeyoung whines, as Nayeon can only elicit a deep satisfied laugh and teasingly sticks her empty tongue out to show the evidence of her thievery. 

"Thank you for the blowjob, ladies. It was a pleasure in every possible way."

As he begins to retract his still stiff cock from the hole, Nayeon grabs his dick and pulls it back through. 

“Hey, not so fast! You can’t just leave without fucking us after all that work we just put in for you!” 

"Guess I can't argue with that."

Nayeon gets on hands and knees, her ass facing the thick inviting shaft as she slowly pushes her tight pussy onto the head of his dick. She was drenched already from her mouth being used and she deeply moans at how big he felt inside her already. 

“Fuck, baby, that’s a tight fit.“ the man says, and Nayeon pushes herself even farther on his dick, stretching her tight pussy out with each inch impaling the silky flesh inside her.

“God, you’re so big, holy shit,” Nayeon groans as she pushes more of herself against the hard cock that wasn’t even half way inside yet. 

Chaeyoung with a sudden idea and a devilish grin on her features grabs both of Nayeon’s bare shoulders and pushes her body all the way against the hilt of his cock, her ass slamming against the metal wall and she squeals. 

“Hey!” Nayeon screams out, trying to adjust to being utterly filled with so much cock inside her.

“That’s for not letting me taste his cum,” Chaeyoung says, with a smirk a mile wide on her face.  


“Doing okay?” he politely asks.

“Mhm. Give me a good pounding,” Nayeon says, preparing herself to be taken by one of the biggest cocks she’d taken in quite sometime.

“Don’t go easy on her,” Chaeyoung adds. 

“Oh, I don’t plan on it,” the man says, and straight away begins to slam his cock into Nayeon’s tight pussy with zero build up in his thrusts as he pistons his hard shaft deep as he can. 

“Oh god...shit...oh my god...you’re so fucking big,” Nayeon murmurs, and for a moment she thinks she can’t handle it, but gradually settles into the pleasure.

“Stretch that fucking pussy out!” Chaeyoung yells, provoking the man as she watches Nayeon’s eyes roll in the back of her head as she’s taken from behind without mercy, the satisfying sounds of skin slapping against her own echoing off the walls. 

Nayeon had never been fucked this roughly, never been so utterly dominated by someone who didn’t even know her name that it made her so damn wet, enough for her juices to drip down her thick milky thighs.

Nayeon tried to focus on the rhythm as she was being roughly drilled. It felt so good and so raw for her to be taken like this, to be used like a toy, like she was nothing but a hole to fuck.

“Ah! I’m cumming!” Nayeon cries out, after only a few minutes of being brutally fucked, her tight pussy stretched to the limit, clenching around the huge dick invading her body. 

Nayeon pulsates around his cock, moans becoming loud screams as she cums on his cock, not once but twice but he doesn’t let up. Using her screams as encouragement he fucks her straight through both orgasms as her body becomes a complete ruined mess, her slick dripping onto the the hard floor underneath. 

Nayeon slowly slides off his cock, her body still shaking and trembling as she lies down exhausted. 

The man grows silent while he awaits what new pleasures are in store for him. 

“You think that’s tight, you should try fucking my ass!” Chaeyoung remarks, breaking the silence as she maneuvers to take up Nayeon’s former position. She prepares herself, grabbing a small bottle of the table in the corner, wettening two fingers with lube, spreading it deep into the rim of her ass and slathering it over his full nine inches. 

Chaeyoung gasps as she feels the man's thick cockhead breach the tight seal of her back entrance, and with the combination of spit, Nayeon's leftover slick juices, and lube he has no trouble easing his hard dick into Chaeyoung's snug asshole. 

Her eyes open wide, as does her mouth as she feels such a massive throbbing cock barge into her tight ass, pressing deep into her warm hole. 

"Ooh baby, you weren't kidding, you are tight. That ass feels real good."

"Ram that fucking ass! Make sure she can't walk straight when she gets out of here! " Nayeon commands, wanting to take pleasure of her own in seeing her younger counterpart completely ruined. 

The man happily obliges, opening up Chae's tight puckered hole as she pushes against the cock, moaning deeply as feels every inch of his cock penetrate her ass.

"Oh my god, it's so fucking big!" Chaeyoung says with her mouth wide open, looking directly at Nayeon who already could confirm her words. 

Chaeyoung grits her teeth while she awaits the pounding her ass deserves, palms flat on the ground. The pleasure she expects comes right away as she feels deep hard thrusts filling her ass to the hilt, expending all his energy to really give it to Chaeyoung. 

“Ohh, oh god, shit, that feels good, so deep, so fucking deep!” Chaeyoung says, struggling to form sentences anymore as she is fucked senseless without mercy.

Moans bounce back and forth from both sides of the wall, the man on the other side slamming his body and rocking into the thin wall separating the two wall as he fucks Chaeyoung with such fierceness, doing his best to completely break the small girl. 

The man closes his eyes as his thick cock impales the ass on the other side, taking intense pleasure in fucking an unnamed girl’s asshole as so tight it almost strangled his huge hard cock. 

Every harsh thrust into Chaeyoung’s tight warm asshole ensured not only would she have difficulty walking for the rest of the day, but for the entire week. 

Chaeyoung can’t stop moaning, she loves been taken so roughly like this, and this is definitely the roughest she’s had it. Her tight asshole is stuffed with a full nine inches, burrowing deep inside and hitting every sensitive nerve again and again that she has a sudden unexpected orgasm from anal alone, wrenching his dick even more as she cums loudly and drips her juices to mix with Nayeon’s previous mess. 

She completely gives herself to the stranger as he continues to ream her ass. Chaeyoung doesn’t know how much longer he can last, but his swollen balls smack against her wet slit, and she can feel how much he needs to empty inside her. 

“Oh god, oh my fucking god, it feels so good! Cum in my ass, cum in my fucking ass!” Chaeyoung says, a hint of desperation in her voice. 

“With pleasure, baby,” the man responds, going completely wild, pounding away at Chaeyoung’s tight little asshole, with zero intent of letting up. Chaeyoung needed to be filled so bad. She knew he was so close and while she regretted not being able to taste it she would take having her ass filled with his load instead, taking that away from Nayeon in her own way of revenge. 

The thrusts inside Chaeyoung’s ass are so deep at this point, so hard that she’s dripping so much between her legs, impatiently waiting for those balls to empty deep into her ass. 

Chaeyoung hears a loud grunt, every inch of the huge cock throbs inside her as she immediately begins to feel him empty into her. It’s so thick, and so warm and there’s just so much of it filling up Chaeyoung that she can’t help but release a moan of her own as her ass is completely flooded with his hot semen. 

The tight seal of her ass around his dick prevents any cum from leaking out while he rests there for a while, eventually withdrawing slowly, leaving the warmth of Chaeyoung’s ass as his thick load drips out of her ass, leaving her a creamy mess. 

Chaeyoung can barely move, her body completely wrecked and exhausted from the pounding she just took. She uses her last bit of energy to dip a finger in her stretched, wrecked asshole, finally tasting the thick cream left in her for the first time. 

She cleans his cock entirely as gratitude for spilling his seed in her, tasting her own ass to give him just a final bit of pleasure as she lets it go with a loud pop. The man’s still throbbing length slowly exits the large glory hole.

“You ladies do great work, I’ll definitely be back here again,” he says, and leaves the booth without another word, completely satisfied. 

"Come back soon! Tell your friends!” Nayeon says, as the two exhausted girls smile, and leave to go get cleaned up, preparing for who will come next. 


	11. Day 11: Chaeryeong/Facesitting

Chaeryeong wasn’t used to having her body have so much attention. She was particularly shy in the bedroom, and when she wanted something you had to often coerce it out of her. 

She couldn't help but whine as she straddles your waist, your fingers teasing her through her shorts, brushing against her center. 

“P-please…” 

“Please what?” 

"Taste me already..." 

The teasing had just begun and she was rather quick to brea. She folded easy, which often let to frustration setting in sooner rather than later. 

"Are you going to be good?" 

"I'm always good. Now taste me."

Chaeryeong strokes her full creamy thighs, provoking you more. She grabs your hands and places them on her thighs, helping you rub the silky warm skin. 

"They're so soft aren't they? Don't you want them around your head?" 

"Ask nicely."

"Can I  _ please  _ ride your face?" 

"Are you going to cum all over me?" 

"Yes. I promise!" 

"Then yes. Come ride my face."

Chaeryeong crouches briefly to pull off her shorts and cute underwear, moving her body forward until she hovers just above your eager mouth. 

You lick your lips as you await to dive in the treat between her thighs. 

Chaeryeong lowers onto your face gradually, taking a seat and clamping her warm soft thighs around your head.

You waste no time in getting started, licking long careless streaks up and down her slit, from entrance to her already swollen clit. Chaeryeong gasps in pleasure, instinctively grabbing on to the headboard with one hand to stabilize herself. 

“Mmm!” Chaeryeong moans, a little louder than she wanted, now embarrassed with her volume. She uses her free hand to cover her mouth which you gently pull away. 

“I want you to be loud for me babygirl," you tell her and she silently nods, still blushing. 

You grab hold of Chaeryeong’s hips, feasting on her delicious pussy, licking up and down her core as her sweet juices being to spill into your mouth. She cups the side of your face with one hand, struggling to keep control already. 

Chaeryeong looks so pretty when she moans, and you plan to keep them coming as you devour her pussy.

You look up at Chaeryeong as she throws her head back, the pleasure on her pretty face evident, and you wrap your lips around her swollen clit. 

Her thick creamy thighs vibrate and shake around your head and squeeze tighter, and her hand moves to run through your hair before tugging at gently, doing anything she can to hold on to as the intense pleasure rushes through her body. 

“Ahh, fuck, you’re good at that, please...please don’t stop,” she moans, beginning to grind her wet needy pussy against your face. 

You want to tell her how good she tastes, how sexy she looks when she moans, but you can’t stop eating her out, and you don’t want your mouth to leave her tasty flesh for a second. 

Chaeryeong gets louder as your tongue flicks frantically against her clit, almost moving on its own as you move your hands to her thighs to keep her close to you possible, her sweet nectar already drenching your lips and chin. 

You knew all the perfect places to hit, your tongue knew her body like a filled in map, and you could do this for hours. Chaeryeong tugs at your hair harder and moans even louder, rolling her hips even more as she grinds on your face, completely saturating your face with her slick. 

She tries to tell you that’s she's almost there, that she’s about to cum all over your face but she can only form deep, whiny moans as she heads over the edge, patiently anticipating release, but she can't stand it much longer. 

You pick up her signals and speed up your movements, now messy and loud as you eat her out and she’s so close that you can taste it, quite literally. 

The moment comes gracefully as your face is buried deep in between her luscious thighs, Chaeryeong cums hard, digging her nails into the back of your skull, arching her back high as she falls apart. Her thighs violently tremble, practically drowning you in her juices as she gushes all over your face, and you are quick to lick up what you can without pausing on giving her body continued pleasure. 

She's so needy and so insatiable that when your tongue doesn't stop moving inside her, she doesn't move to stop you, even if she's so damn sensitive she can barely take it, each flick making her whole body quiver. 

The headboard shakes from how hard she's holding on, your tongue still playing with the wet pink flesh above you as she squirms and cries out in ecstasy as you control her thighs to keep you close to her as possible. 

Chaeryeong was so sensitive and wet that she was on the verge of climaxing again, and after just a handful of slurps around her sensitive nub she bucks uncontrollably, her lustful moans almost becoming screeches as she cums again.

Once she stops, you continue to swirl your tongue inside her while she slowly lets her fingers slip from the tight grip on your hair, her eyes apologizing for how hard she was pulling, not that it bothered you one bit. She gently pushes you back to let you know that she has had enough and can’t take any more, even though you were more than happy to continue until your lips and tongue went numb. 

Your mouth withdraws from between her still shaky thighs, but not without tracing her folds with your tongue, lapping up every last bit of her nectar that you can, not letting a single drop go to waste. 

You help Chaeryeong lay down on the bed, she tries to catch her breath but ends up giggling at her leftover juices still staining your chin. 

“You should get cleaned up, you’re a bit of mess,” Chaeryeong teases with a giant giggle and smile flashing across her lips.

“I suppose I have you to blame for that,” you say, quickly bringing your mouth to her lips to kiss her, making her taste herself before she can have a chance to react. 

“Hey! You still have me on you,” she protests.

“And you still taste delicious.” 

You weren’t done with Chaeryeong, not by a long shot. The night was just getting started. 

  
  



	12. Day 12: Sana/Spitroasting

Two lucky Twice fans just hit the jackpot at the yearly Halloween fanmeeting. 

“Numbers 34 and 57, please come to the stage, congratulations!” 

Two men had just won the chance of a lifetime, a date with Minatozaki Sana. They both make their way on stage, nervous but excited to meet the lovely goddess.

Words could not describe how stunning Sana looking in her skintight blue bodysuit. The outfit hugged her body in the best possible ways, accentuating every curve of her tight body, her ass, chest, and breasts all displayed for every Once to gander at. 

Sana bows and introduces herself as the two men come up to meet her, their hands shaking as they meet. 

“I-i’m Jungwoo, nice to meet you.” 

“H-hi! I’m Woojin.” 

Both men were of similar builds, approaching six feet tall, muscular, lean, plenty of hours in the gym.

“Ah, Jungwoo oppa, Woojin oppa, nice to meet you both! I’ll take good care of you both tonight.” 

Neither men knew what they were store for tonight as the step into the prepared limo, Sana sitting in between both men. She hands the driver a card with an address while grinning to herself.

“Go here please. Take your time.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

Both men smile nervously at Sana, and she returns back an equally bright smile. 

“Where are we going?” Woojin asks.

“You’ll see.” 

Sana was not one to give away a surprise. 

“You look amazing in that outfit, Sana,” Jungwoo says, his voice stuttering a bit as he tries not to stare at the hot Japanese women sandwiched in between both men. 

“Thank you, you’re both not so bad yourself. Now I know you’re both nervous, but you don’t have to be,” Sana says, using placing a hand on each man’s thighs as she begins to slowly caress them. 

They both twitch in response. 

“S-Sana,” Jungwoo murmurs, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“Like I said, I’m going to take very good care of you boys.” 

Sana can’t help but giggle. “Have...either of you ever taken a woman at the same time as another man?” Sana asks abruptly, doing anything she can to break the awkward silence. 

Jungwoo and Woojin look at each with confused glances, shocked at the bluntness of Sana’s question

“You don’t have to be shy. Both of you are attractive enough that I know you’re not virgins. I’m asking if you’re ever shared a woman before.”

Jungwoo is the first to speak up. “No, I haven’t…” 

Sana squeezes their thighs a little bit as she continues to stroke them. 

“I haven’t either,” Woojin says.

“Well what’s say we change that then, hmm?” Sana asks, and before they can answer she grabs and cups a handful of each man’s crotch. 

Sana reaches over and pushes a button that raises the separating window between the driver, giving them privacy. 

“I’ll let you in a little secret,” Sana says, her voice lowering and becoming more sensual, more seductive as her words roll off her tongue dripping with honey.

“And what’s that?” Woojin asks.

“We’re going to spend the night in a hotel. The best room money can buy, but we still have a bit to go until we get there, so let’s get to...know one another.” 

The dorms, were of course off limits. Sana could never explain, much less get away with bringing two male fans back. She did the next best thing and booked an expensive hotel suite in advance. 

  
  


Sana’s hands quickly feel the bulge in each man’s pants forming, and she squeezes their their cocks even firmer.”

The men grow speechless at Sana’s words, and before they can say another word she has reached over both of their laps, unzipping their pants and pulling them down just a bit to free each man’s hardening cock.

Sana’s eyes grow wide, as she unsheathes each man’s cock, each one at least a full eight inches. 

She wettens her palms and wraps one hand around each dick, feeling how rock hard they are for Sana already. 

  
“You both have very nice cocks.” 

The two men freeze in panic, unsure how to handle the situation.

She gets a double groan in response as she begins to to stroke Jungwoo and Woojin, each cock throbbing in her hand as she pumps slowly around their length, their cockheads leaking over Sana’s slim fingers.

The three of them sit in relatively silence, Sana dual wielding them both into a mess of soft moans and groans. 

The limo gradually comes to a halt, signaling that they have arrived at their destination. Sana gives a handful of fast strokes, before helping each man quickly pull their pants up, trying to soften their erections as they get ready to depart the limousine . 

"Good we're here. Don't want you boys busting your loads just yet.”

Sana gives another giggle as the trio exits, and she takes Woojin and Jungwoo by the hand as they head into inside and take the first elevator. Sana pushes the button for the top floor, making a show out of it as she bends over deeply.

The sexual tension as the elevator makes it way up thirty floors is palpable, and Sana can’t help but smile.

“Enjoy my little surprise?” 

Woojin speaks up first, feeling a bit more confident. 

“Yes...It felt good.” 

“It felt really good,” Jungwoo says. 

“I know...you’ve thought about this before. Haven’t you? You’ve thought about what it would be like to have sex with me? With any member of Twice? I bet you’ve even jerked off to one of my fancams before?” Sana giggles, looking at Jungwoo and then Woojin.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. Bet you didn’t think sweet innocent Sana was such a naughty little slut, did you?”

The elevator doors squeak open before either man can answer and Sana excitedly heads out. 

She leads the way as they head down the brightly lit hotel hallway, making sure she stays a foot in front of each man as her hips sway with every step, ensuring they get a good glimpse of her tight ass squeezed into her skintight costume. 

“Hope you enjoyed the view, “ Sana smirks, and swipes a card on the door as it automatically opens up.

“Well, let’s not waste any time,” Sana says, the two nervous men following her inside and the door closes and locks behind her. 

“The whole night is ours. Take me where you want, as much as you want,” Sana says, running her hands over her tight body as she lifts her arms over her head as an invitation. 

The two men hesitate, as if they were both a deer caught in headlights, earning a frown and a pout from Sana. 

“Thought you might have opened up a bit after our little fun in the limo, but I still have some work to do it seems.“

“I’ve... just never done this before,” Jungwoo says, his voice timid.

“Ah, well. There are two of you. And one of me. So how about you both fuck me from each end?” 

“Each end?” Woojin asks.

“Yes, silly. One of can you fuck my mouth, and one of you can fuck my pussy. Or my ass. Whichever you prefer.” 

Neither takes a turn to respond, and Sana quickly becomes impatient. 

“It’s not polite to keep a girl waiting. How about you fuck me from behind, Jungwoo?”

“O-ok.” 

“Ass or pussy?” 

This time Jungwoo answers right away. 

“Ass. Your ass looks amazing.” 

“That means you get to fuck my mouth, Woojin.” 

Sana huffs and her two fans continue to stand like statues. 

“Now are you both going to stand there drooling or are you going to undress me?”

“I-uh, I have a better idea, Miss Minatozaki.”

“You can just call me Sana.” 

“Ok, Sana. “ 

Woojin kneels, eyes level between Sana’s thighs as he digs his fingers in the crotch of her outfit. Sana tilts her head as she anticipates what he’s doing, and Woojin rips a hole wide, a loud tearing sound fills the room as the seams are ripped and he exposes Sana’s beautiful bare pussy and ass for all to see. 

Sana gasps at the abrupt motion but quickly smiles. 

“As much as I’d like to see you naked, you look too hot in this costume, Sana.”

“I like a man who can take charge, Woojin. Now how about you boys strip and fuck me? I’ve been waiting far, too long already. “

“With pleasure,” Woojin smirks.

It was as if both men were racing, stripping shirts off and unzipping pants. A pile a of clothes forms, shirts, boxers, underwear, socks. Sana climbs the bed, getting on hands and knees facing the foot of the bed as Woojin stands right in front of the edge, stroking and readying his hard cock. 

“Should be lube in the drawer.”

Sana carefully follows, climbing the bed with her face inches away from Woojin’s hard cock, licking her lips as her mouth waters already. 

It seemed the two men had warmed up to the beautiful sex goddess, their first meeting no more than an hour ago they could barely look into her eyes. Yet here there are, about to devour her body with their cocks.

Sana moves her hair out of her eyes as her hand firmly grasps Woojin’s cock, precum leaking out already as her wet tongue presses against his tip to collect it. 

Woojin’s body twitches. 

“Do you let your fans do this often, Sana?” Woojin asks, the curiosity killing him.

She hesitates for a second, staring at his big hard cock as she continues to stroke it up and down, thumb rolling around the sensitive purple head. 

“That’s my little secret.” 

As she answers, Sana begins to lather up his cock, flicking around his swollen head with her tongue to a earn handful of soft moans. 

Sana could hardly contain her excitement, she was about to get the fucking of a lifetime. 

Behind Sana’s bend over body, Jungwoo prepares himself, lubing his shaft up and slipping two slick fingers inside Sana’s snug asshole. 

“You’re really tight, Sana. Can barely get my fingers in you.” 

“Then maybe you should stretch me out, Jungwoo,” she says as she looks behind her with lust-filled eyes, ready to be taken. 

Jungwoo couldn’t get any harder. His cock was as hard as it could be as he presses it against her snug asshole, feeling some resistance already. 

Sana looks straight ahead at the big meaty cock served just for her, dragging her tongue from base to tip of Woojin’s hard shaft one final time before puckering her lips around his thick swollen head and wrapping her soft lips tight around it. 

“Oh fuck yes, Sana.” Woojin moans, as Sana pushes forward, her cheeks providing deep suction. 

The lewd showing in front of Jungwoo motivates him and he rocks his hips forward, pushing his stiff cock into Sana’s tight back opening. She instinctively relaxes her muscles, allowing his cock to penetrate her tight asshole. 

"Mmm," Sana moans, albeit a bit muffled, vibrating around Woojin’s cock, sending more pleasure as she takes him halfway down her throat, her gaze locked on his eyes. 

Jungwoo nudges further into the depths of Sana’s warm back entrance, her tight asshole gripping his cock more as his hands latch onto her wide hips. 

"Ung, Sana, you're really tight," Jungwoo says as he begins thrusting away, shifting his weight to a more comfortable position, squeezing her hips tighter. 

"And you're-so big, both of you- have nice big cocks," Sana says in between slurps of Woojin's cock. 

Sana can't stop looking at Woojin as she blows him, she loves seeing his face twist and contort in pleasure as she feels his hard throbbing cock in her throat. 

"You can go harder, Jungwoo. Pound me."

Jungwoo complies and rocks his hips more, thrusting deeper inside Sana's ass as his hard shaft is clamped tight by her clenched hole. 

Neither man can barely believe their eyes. They were both fucking Sana, one of their favorite idols. Both at once. Sana was being spitroasted by two fans she never met before today. It was heaven for all three. 

Sana is slobbering all over Woojin's cock as she sucks him off sloppily, her hand massaging his swollen balls the other resting on his thigh. 

Woojin's hand rests on the back of her head, pushing her down every inch of his cock down her warm throat as he begins to fuck her mouth. Sana gags a bit, which is unusual for her, but she hasn’t taken such a big dick in months.

Sana loves this. She's so wet from two hard shafts spearing her from both ends, both men moaning and breathing heavily that she just might cum from the experience. 

Jungwoo finally starts to let loose, grunting deep as he drills Sana’s ass. The wet slick sounds of her tight hole being used, and his skin slapping against her own filled the room, encouraging him to go even deeper, to pound her even harder. 

“That’s good, that’s so fucking good, mmm! Fuck my ass Jungwoo!” 

He moves in a faster motion, hips pistoning and smacking against Sana’s perfect round ass. She so tight he almost can’t handle it, her ass swallowing his dick with every powerful thrust. 

Sana has so much dick stuffed down her throat that can’t be any happier. Her slick is dripping down her thighs, and it’s been a while since she’s taken one big cock, much less two at the same time. She’s so loud, so whiny, that even with a mouth full of cock she’s borderline screaming in pleasure. 

“God-you’re both so-ah!Fuck-ing big!” Sana cries out, and she feels like her body is going to be split in two. 

She’s a beautiful mess. Her muffled moans as her asshole gets stretched and fucked harshly mix with the noises of loud slurps and gags, messy saliva dripping down her chin as her throat gets used and abused. Sana loves to be their personal fucktoy. 

Jungwoo’s cock has a mind of its own as it wrecks Sana from behind, she hasn’t been taken this roughly in forever, and it comes as a bit of a surprise considering he could barely speak to her no more than half an hour ago. 

Woojin has a tight grip on Sana’s hair, and he’s pounding her throat so hard that spit is just spilling out of her mouth, encouraging him to be even rougher. Sana can only focus on her own pleasure as two she’s ping ponged back and forth, each cock drilling one of her holes in a perfect rhythm. 

Woojin can't last much longer, he wishes he could but its too much to take. Sana is giving him the best blowjob he's ever had, and she looks too pretty being a sloppy mess. 

“Mmm, that’s good, that big dick feels so good inside me...you’re both about to cum aren’t you? Fill me. Fill both of my holes.” 

Sana gazes into Woojin’s eyes as she’s throatfucked, hands squeezing his muscular thighs, pleading for him to blow his load deep down her throat. 

Woojin’s toes curl in the carpet as he holds the back of Sana’s red hair all the way down his slick shaft preparing to climax, watching as Jungwoo pistons into her, holding her body steady as his hips crash against her. 

Jungwoo holds one of Sana’s hips with his left hand while the right smacks her ass hard. Every hit elicits a moan, the sound so loud and every hit is so hard that it stings right away and soon her plump cheeks match the color her hair. 

It was too much for both of them. In a chorus of male groans and moans, they both hit the breaking point, two throbbing cocks erupting deep inside Sana, filling her body with cum from opposite ends. 

Sana loved the way they both filled her, she wanted nothing more but to be a cumdump for her lucky fans, and the creamy sticky warmth filling her body causes an orgasm of her own. 

She lets out a loud muffled moan as her thighs quiver, tightening around Jungwoo’s cock as he finishes pumping thick semen into her tight asshole. It feels so warm and satisfying as it floods inside her ass, and she hopes it isn’t the last load she gets tonight. 

Meanwhile Woojin empties hot sticky cum into Sana’s pretty little mouth, thick spurts coating the back of her throat as she never loses eye contact as her mouth is filled. 

He pumps every thing he can before withdrawing his cock but Sana keeps it there just a while longer, milking every drop of cum she can, sucking his swollen sensitive head just a bit more to cause him to squirm. He lets his cock pop out of her mouth with an exhausted gasp, and Sana swallows it all down in front of him, sticking her small pink tongue to let him now that his load is now all hers. 

Jungwoo pulls out of Sana’s ass and watches his thick load leak out, staining her costume as it drips onto the bed, giving her full cheeks a squeeze as he retires. 

Sana wipes some of the tears from her eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bed as the mattress presses against her sore cheeks, feeling Jungwoo’s cum still deep inside her ass. 

It takes a few seconds before anyone can gather words again, spent and struggling for air. 

Sana is the first to break the silence, her chest still heaving.

“How was it? How as the first time to fuck a Twice member? 

  
Her voice was as bubbly as ever. 

“Good...really...good.You’re amazing, Sana.” Jungwoo responds, his voice low and raspy. 

“You’re so hot, Sana. That was the best sex I’ve ever..." Woojin tells her, not even finishing his sentence as he tries to gather air still. 

“Good. Now let’s shower and go for round two.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something different with this chapter and using a different style of writing, hoping it worked out okay? As for future updates I've abandoned the daily updates in light of focusing on a few chapters for the rest of the month, but every kink will be written even if it takes the end of the year or longer.


	13. Day 13: Hyewon/Angry Sex

Hyewon is not in a good mood. She hates how short and tight her dress is, and she hates not putting up more of a fight with her stylist for insisting she wear it. She’s tired, her feet hurt, and she’s sick of pulling her dress down. 

The after party for IZ*ONE’s first anniversary is the last place she wants to be. She’s tired of having strangers ogle her, and she just wants to find you and she’s sick of putting on a fake smile for staff members she doesn’t even remember names for. 

The venue is too loud, too bright, and too big, and she just wants to find a place to rest and pretend to not be an idol for five minutes. 

At the same time Hyewon was looking for you, you were on the hunt for her. You catch cute smiles from Nako and Hitomi, exchanging friendly pleasantries and asking each one of they’ve seen her to no avail. 

You continue you search, making way through the sea of bodies of people you’ve not even sure are supposed to be there. Huge spreads of food surround you everywhere, and even though the group couldn’t legally drink, the company spared no expense when it came to alcohol. 

“Hey!” a woman in purple says, and you quickly tell by the voluptuous nature of her body that it was no other than Eunbi, interrupting your search. She flashes a smile and you can tell by the warm flush of her face that she has been taking advantage of the open bar. 

“Hey. Seen Hyewon around?” 

“Nope!”

She takes another drink, smiling and fixing her hair behind her ear as she does so. 

“I haven’t seen her since our performance, I’m sure she’s around her somewhere.” 

Her body language is more flirty than usual, that beautiful smile is practically glued to her lips and she’s endlessly touching your shoulder, loudly laughing at anything even if it doesn’t make sense to. 

You don’t think anything of it as your conversation hits a stopping point. Eunbi hugs you goodbye and you head off to continue your quest to find your lovely date. 

Meanwhile, Hyewon sulks in the corner as she watches everything unfold. She’s furious at her unnie and leader and even more at you even though she doesn’t know the whole story. 

“Asshole,” she murmurs under her breath as a a loud huff escapes her mouth. She chugs the rest of her second glass of champagne before slamming it on the nearest waiter’s tray and storms off.

It seems you found every other member before finding a brooding Hyewon plastered against the wall, arms crossed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. 

“Hey. I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Oh? Well I wasn’t hard to find. Just look for the girl who’s leader had her hands all over you.”

“Who?” 

Hyewon lets a loud sigh as she rolls her eyes at you, tiling her head back. 

“You know who. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“You mean Eunbi? We were just talking.” 

“Talking? About what? How she wants you to dick her down? She was practically fucking you were her eyes.” 

“Hyewon, it’s not-”

“It’s not what? Bet you’d just love to see her on her knees sucking your cock wouldn’t you? Or were you planning to fuck her backstage? ” 

“No, of course not. Hyewon just listen to me.” 

Hyewon was on her own personal rampage. It seemed nothing you said was getting through to her. 

“I see what’s going on. Just because she’s the leader of my group doesn’t mean she can do whatever she wants. She was all over you. “

“She was just being friendly. It's really not a big deal, Hyewon.” 

“Not a big deal? Oh I see, because her tits are bigger suddenly you want to ditch me?” 

“That's not it at all, I would never ditch you. Hyewon, please just-” 

“I don’t want to argue in public. Just take me home.” 

The car ride back to her apartment was uncomfortable to say the least. Hyewon spent the whole time looking out the window, and you had zero intention of engaging her. The silence was unbearable, but you didn’t want to risk provoking her further. 

You walk Hyewon inside her apartment and she roughly slams the door behind before retiring to the bedroom.

“I’m going to lie down, you should just go home.” 

“Hyewon, don’t be mad. Eunbi and I are just friends.”

She stops in her tracks, shifting her body 180 degrees to turn around, her eyes staring daggers into you.

“Friends? Or friends with benefits?” Hyewon fires back, her tone as a sharp as a knife.

“Just friends. Eunbi is a good leader, and she’s your bandmate. You know she would never do anything to come between us.” 

“I do know her, that’s problem. I know when she’s up to no good. She looked like she wanted to suck your dick in the middle of the floor. I see how she looks at you.” 

“I can’t help if she finds me attractive.” 

Hyewon’s eyes widen and her face turns red, and immediately you realize you have chosen your words poorly. This was the match you’d unintentionally lit that would burn the whole forest down. 

Her eyes light up with rage, and she presses her palms against your chest and shoves you roughly onto the bed.

“Hyewon-”

“I can’t fucking stand you right now.” 

She straddles your lap, looking into your eyes angrily, her face inches away and you can feel every bit of her anger. 

“I’m going to forget what you said. I’m going to forget this night ever existed. You’re going to be my little toy tonight. To use, to fuck, and only when I’ve had enough of you will I be done with you. “

Hyewon dives into your neck, the usual passionate kisses are absent, and in their place are rough bites, her teeth digging into your skin.

“Ah, Hyewon-” 

She ignores you, continuing to mark her territory. 

“Shut up. You belong to me, nobody else. Got it?” 

“Y-yes, Hyewon.”

“This belongs to me too,” Hyewon says, cupping a handful of your crotch, using her hand to squeeze firmly, feeling your bulge forming already. 

“Hard already? Thinking of how good it must feel to be balls deep inside Eunbi’s tight little pussy?”

“No. You make me hard baby. Nobody’s tighter than you.” 

“Whatever. Take this fucking dress off me. I’m tired of wearing it.” 

You do as told, reaching around the back of her slim body, hands moving through the thin fabric of her black dress to find the zipper. You pull it down a few inches, and it snags on the material and ceases to move. 

Hyewon looks at you puzzled as you fidget with the clasp, impatiently waiting. 

“The zippers stuck.”

“Then unstick it.” 

You mess with the zipper, wiggling it around to no avail. You don’t want to keep her waiting, you don’t want to make her foul mood even worse. You can see no other option but to rip it open. 

With both hands below the zipper you rip the dress open, the loud rip of the fabric being torn in half as Hyewon realizes what you have just done, her mouth wide open.

“Hey! This dress is fucking expensive!” Hyewon yells. 

“I don’t fucking care,you wanted it off, and now it’s off.” you say, words carefree as could be as Hyewon just scoffs.

“I know you didn’t pay for it. Your company paid for it just like they pay for everything.”

  
Hyewon glares in response, lifting up the now ruined dress up and over her head, leaving her tight body only clothed in a lace black bra and matching panties. 

She quickly returns the favor by grabbing your own shirt and ripping it in down the middle, surprising you with her boldness as she grabs it from underneath and tossing behind her, flashing a mocking smile. 

You are rather silent for the next few moments, letting Hyewon do as she pleases, not wanting to upset her further. You slightly grit your teeth as you feel her dig her nails into your chest and drag them down your abdomen, stopping as she undoes your pants. 

“Did that hurt? I hope so.” she says, and you continue to stay silent as she yanks down your pants and underwear off with ease, leaving you fully undressed, hard cock feeling the cold air for the first time all night. 

Hyewon grabs your cock and places it her hand as she begins to pump it up and down, forming the closest thing to a smile all night. 

“This is mine, nobody else can have this dick. Not Eunbi. Not anybody.”

Not wanting to waste any time Hyewon stands to slip her panties off her full hips, down her fit legs and throws them off off the side of the bed. One hand reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra as it’s gone in a flash, her sizeable breasts now freed, much to your delight. 

“You’re going to lay there while I fuck you. I don’t want to hear another word out of you.” 

Hyewon squats over your crotch, jerking your cock enough to make sure you were hard enough to enter her (at this point how could you not be, you were more turned on by her rage than you’d like to admit). 

She lines you up between her thighs, using her already present slick to help lubricate the tip of your cock as she presses you against her entrance. 

Hyewon always loved to tease you and herself, savoring the anticipation before the initial feeling of you inside her body, but not tonight. Gone was the passion that usually exists between your bodies, replaced with white hot rage seething through her veins.

Not even bothering to look at you she takes a deep breath and lets it out, slamming her body down onto yours as she impales her tight pussy with your hard cock, letting out a loud pleasurable moan at the same time. 

She gives herself a moment to adjust, getting in a comfortable position before continuing. Her legs spread wide as she plants her bare feet flat on the mattress before she begins to bounce up and down, her warm thighs crashing against your own as her tight warm walls squeeze your cock. 

The anger on Hyewon’s pretty face continues to persist as she rides you with a merciless pace, bracing herself by pressing her hands against your chest, her nails continuing to dig into your skin. She cared little for anything but her own pleasure, and using you as an outlet to take out her emotions on. 

“Eunbi will never have this dick. It’s all mine. Not that she could ever handle it,” Hyewon says, her words still dripping with jealously. 

“She couldn’t.“

Not satisfied with your answer, or with the fact that you provided one to begin with she slaps your cheek with her palm, not intending to deliver pain, but to make a point. It stings already from the impact, and she doesn’t even bother to look at you after. 

“Shut up. You’re mine, not anybody else's, got it? Now stay there, shut the fuck up, and be a good little fucktoy. That’s all you’re good for anyway.”

You choose to stay silent, not that anything you could have said would make a difference. 

“God...you fill me so well,” Hyewon moans as her body slams against yours, every bounce on your cock causing her breasts to bounce hypnotically. 

Hyewon rides you in relatively silence, the only noises in the room being her lustful moans and the way the bed squeaks. 

“You’re lucky I love your cock so much,” she says, finally breaking the awkward silence, choosing to make eye contact finally. 

You look up, her head tilted back in obvious pleasure as she continues to fuck herself with your thick shaft, using her body the best way she can, rolling her hips seductively in a rhythm. 

“You think that slut Eunbi can handle such a big dick?” she asks, the bluntness of her words hitting like a hammer. 

You hesitate to speak up this time, but her eyes demand a response. 

“No, she can’t. She absolutely can’t. I would fucking break her. “ 

Hyewon smiles for the first time since you got home, approving of your answer. 

“You would. You need a real woman to fuck, not some girl. Now make me fucking cum.”

It wouldn’t take much little longer for Hyewon to reach climax. Her body was tensing up already, riding you even harder as her tight pussy constricts around your drenched cock even more. Hyewon’s breath grows heavier with each bounce, and you grow mesmerized as with every bounce of her tits. 

A few final moments go by as she slams body against yours, replacing one emotion with another as her anger gradually subsides and turns into bouts of pleasure.

“Mm, I’m gonna cum, fuck.”

The anger in her eyes dissipates, returning to her doe-like state of innocence as she cums hard on your cock. Her body trembles while her back arches high, her delicious thighs quiver around your body as her the tight warm walls of her pussy tighten in quick pulses around your already drenched shaft, slicking it up even more. If she wasn’t so damn tight you’d be in danger of slipping out of her body.

Hyewon’s legs turn to jelly as she rides the wave of her hard climax, becoming breathless as she tries to control the intensity she still feels between her legs, grinding in slow figure eights on your cock until she can feel the air in her lungs again. 

You gently push Hyewon off your dick as she crashes to the bed behind her, back flat on the mattress, her chest still heaving while she tries to keep a steady breath.

Her eyes are still glazed over, but you have no interest in letting her recover. You had taken everything she had thrown at you and more, absorbing all her anger, all her hot rage. It was time to let off some steam of your own. 

You take your slick cock in your hand and slap your cock against her pink hardened clit a few times, causing her body to jerk with extreme sensitivity. With your palm on her thigh, spreading it wide you press your cock inside the entrance of her glistening pussy lips already splayed open and ready to invite you inside again. 

Not even allowing her to take her next breathe you give a hard rock of your hips, and fill her tight pussy back up with every single inch of your hard shaft. 

You don't give her a single solitary second to adjust or brace herself, right away you begin a fast rhythm, thrusting inside Hyewon carelessly as her wet folds swallow up your cock to keep you inside her. 

“Oh fuck...baby...” 

Hyewon lets out a tired gasp at your rough pace, you take her wonderful thighs into your hands with a strong grip on them, driving yourself deep into her warm tight cunt that intoxicates with pleasure. 

You look into her sultry eyes, the way that she is overcome with pleasure does nothing but motivate to keep up your merciless rhythm. When she was on top she controlled the tempo, taking charge of you and using your body for her own pleasure, and you are happy to give her the same courtesy. 

“You think I would choose Eunbi over you when I have pussy this good? How dare you Miss Hyewon,” you tell her, your words bitter, and Hyewon only responds in gasps and moans. 

You let loose and unleash every bit of frustration from the night’s events, every thrust pistoning into Hyewon’s dripping tight pussy with power behind it, rocking her body in a harsh but pleasurable rhythm.

“Take it. Take that dick, you fucking _slut_.” 

The words come almost involuntarily, channeling your frustration with being so wrongfully accused the entire night that it surprises you that they have left your lips at all.

Hyewon looks at you as your hips slam against her body, your hands still tightly clasping her soft thighs, and the rough noise of your skin slapping together further encourages you to be as rough with her as you ever have been. 

Hyewon is enjoying every second of it, and the slickness between her thighs is evidence of this. 

It’s only a matter of time before your release is imminent, and you savor the way Hyewon looks right now. The way her pretty innocent features look as bliss washes over them, and the way her tight body has now been draped in a layer of sweat, there was nothing hotter to you in that moment. 

“I’m-gonna-fucking-cum,” you shout out, slurring the words together as the tightness in your abdomen grows stronger. 

“Cum inside me baby,” she pleads, her gaze catching yours. You keep control of her thighs, knowing that this would be the moment when she wraps her thighs around your waist, keeping you inside her body during climax, and you would happily oblige her. 

Not today. You have no intention of giving Hyewon what she wants. 

With just a few more pumps inside her you pull out to her disappointment, stroking yourself to completion as she whines in response. 

You stroke yourself a handful more times, holding onto to her right hip as you erupt. You use Hyewon’s perfect body as your canvas, painting her with your load as thick streaks land on her tight stomach, the next strands landing on her big tits, and the final spurts of your hot load spray Hyewon’s gorgeous face, staining her lips and chin with hot semen. 

As you finish emptying every last drop over Hyewon you crash beside her, and she looks up with her cum glazed face with an apologetic look. 

“You’re a fucking mess, Hyewon,” you tease, a smirk forming on your lips as she immediately throws a pillow that hits you squarely in the face. 

“I’m going to go clean your filth off of me. You better be ready for round two.” 


	14. Day 14: Seolhyun/Spanking

Seolhyun was caught with her pants down, almost quite literally on the couch. Still biting her lip, her hand still between her quivering thighs. She knew the rules, and she knows how to break them. Not that she cares, and not that ever stopped her from being a brat. 

“What am I going to do with you, Miss Seolhyun?” 

“_Punish me_.”

“And how should I do that?”

“Spank my ass.” 

“You sound like you’re going to enjoy this. That’s not much of a punishment then is it?” 

“Does it matter? Spank me, I deserve it. I’ve been naughty.”

“You have. And what exactly are you being punished for?” 

Seolhyun hesitates, while removing her hand from her thighs and licking her fingers clean. 

“I touched myself without permission.”

“What else?” 

“I came. Also without permission. Twice. ” 

“Anything else?”

“No, that’s it. For now.” 

“That’s plenty. You have been a naughty little slut haven’t you? We’ll start off with ten. Bend that ass over.“

Seolhyun is obedient and bends over the couch, palms face down on the cushion. You hike her dress up all the way past her slim waist, her round bare ass in all its glory already exposed, unobstructed by anything underneath.

“No underwear? That’s five more.“

“Good. That was the plan. Now punish me.” 

“Oh, I will. And I don’t want you to count. The only sound I want to hear is me slapping this ass. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s another five.” 

Seolhyun grins, anticipating what you have in store for her. 

You get into position behind her, but before you begin you take her delicious buttcheeks into your hands, squeezing them and rubbing circles with your palm. 

_Smack! _

The first spank comes hard and loud, with Seolhyun gasping out loud. The sound of your palm smacking her right ass cheek vibrates off the walls, and the delicious flesh of her cheek ripples.

Seolhyun’s whole body jerks, and she tenses up after the first spank, anticipating the next slap.

_Smack! Smack! _

The second and third spanks come in succession, in the same spot. Your handprint now clearly branded on her ass. 

_Smack! _

Seolhyun shrieks from the impact, the fourth spank on her round bottom comes even harder.

_Smack! _

The fifth is just as hard, Seolhyun’s warm buttcheek now visibly a pretty shade of pink. 

You let Seolhyun rest for a moment, rubbing the sting out of her right cheek before switching to her left, rubbing delicate circles in preparation. 

You smack her left ass cheek hard, giving three quick spanks all in a row. 

_Smack! Smack! Smack! _

A variety of moans and shrieks exit Seolhyun’s throat, every hit giving her a mixture of pain and pleasure that she absolutely adores. 

_“Harder!”_

“Did I give you permission to speak?” 

“No. Sorry, sir.”

“I’m just going to keep adding them up. This isn’t a reward, Seolhyun.”

“Oh, but it is for me.” 

_Smack! _

The next hit is rough, hard enough that tears begin to well up Seolhyun’s pretty eyes. Despite this, even with the constant sting on both cheeks, she couldn’t help but drip between her clenched thighs. 

You delay the next spank, making her anticipate it, waiting for the perfect moment before every bit of strength in power into spanking her tight ass hard as you can. 

_Smack!_

“We’re halfway done, Seolhyun. Color?” 

“Green, sir.” 

“Good. I’m going to continue.” 

“Thank you, sir. Please make them hurt this time.”

“Do you really want that?”

“Yes! Y-yes, sir!” Seolhyun says, catching herself this time. 

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Right away you start again, multiple spanks against Seolhyun’s already sore ass, all the way up to fifteen, each spank hard and loud.

The pain is so rough that Seolhyun struggles to remember her own name, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Her perfect ass is redder than a cherry now. Five more, and you planned on making each one count. 

_Smack! Smack!_

Two more spanks in a row, and you wetten your palm for the next one. 

_Smack!_

Your palm is getting sore from the impact. After each swat you squeeze the firm flesh of her cheek after each swat, trying to help soften the sting just a bit. 

Seolhyun was going to be very sore tomorrow. Not that she would mind one bit. 

Two left. You wind up high, and then slam your palm onto the warm flesh, smacking each rippling cheek one last time with every ounce of strength as she squeals and moans with deep satisfaction. 

_Smack! Smack!_

You take a quick peek between Seolhyun’s thighs, unsurprised to see her pink lips completely drenched with slick. You knew she was getting off on this.

“That’s twenty, I’ll stop here and get the lotion. You’ve been a good girl for once.”

“Thank you, sir.” 


	15. Day 15: Saerom/Anal/Assplay

"Here's your coffee, sir."

The soft voice of your cute, curvy office assistant breaks the daze you were in. You blink for the first time in minutes as she places the hot mug on top of your desk. 

"Thank you, Miss Saerom."

You bring the cup to your lips, sipping the dark bitter liquid. As it makes its way down your throat you wonder what you’ve done in life to deserve such a perfect, gorgeous woman to be at your side. 

"It's perfect, as expected."

"Thank you sir. You have three meetings this afternoon. The first in a little over an hour." 

Saerom was more than just your assistant. She did more than just set up meetings with bossy and stubborn clients, and make sure you ate lunch on time. She was also your _ stress relief, _ and not just because she was a pretty face to look at.

What that entailed depended on how much relief was needed. You often worked long hours, some days never seeing the sun, and she made sure to take good care of you. 

"Anything else you need help with, boss? You look tense, sir." 

"No, just trying to finish these reports before lunch." 

Saerom makes her way to your desk, and is quick to straddle your lap, giggling as she does so. 

"Maybe you should take a break, boss. They can wait." Saerom sneaks a smirk as her eyes meet yours, and you couldn’t be happier for the interruption.

"Hey, these are important." 

Saerom can’t help but hide her mischievous grin, and you wonder what she has up her sleeve. 

“What is it?” 

“There’s a gift for you boss. Top right drawer.” 

“For me? What’s the occasion?” 

“No occasion. It’s more of a gift for me… but also for you. Open it!” 

Saerom blushes as she responds. You open the drawer, and just as stated is a long rectangular black box with a red bow on top.

You open it in front of her, opening the top flap and can’t help but smirk at its contents. Inside you are met with a gorgeous looking pink glass dildo, roughly seven to nine inches in length. 

“Miss Saerom, this is highly inappropriate for work.” 

“Then maybe we should stop working then,” Saerom says, giving off a huge devilish grin that lets you know she is up to no good. 

“You’re right, let's take that break.” 

Saerom smiles, always looking so pretty when she does, and takes the glass dildo into her hand, running her finger along the length before stroking the head of the toy. 

“Let me give you a little  _ demonstration. _ ” 

Saerom bites her lip, and nothing could prevent you from saying no to that.

“I’d love that.” 

“Strip me, boss.” 

She puts the toy back in the box for the time being, and you are quick to begin to undress your lovely assistant. 

You tug at the hem of her short blue blouse, which did little to cover her midriff. It certainly went against dress code, but when you made the rules there was little to complain about. 

Saerom assists you by lifting her arms up, and you slide the short garment up while Saerom watches you undress her, her upper torso now bare, only covered in a lace black bra which pushed up her already generous breasts together nicely. 

You place a hand over her tight abdomen and run it over every inch of her sexy toned stomach, feeling the soft warm skin of her body. Your other hand reaches around her slim waist, making its way to the clasp of her bra and undoing it one-handed.

Saerom assists you and slips both arms out, taking it from you and tossing it away, leaving her in your lap now topless, her bare chest on view to admire and her plentiful round breasts free.

“Are you going to stare, or are you going to give them a taste, sir?” she teases, and you are quick to dive in, cupping her naked breasts as the warmth of them fills your palms. 

Her stiff rosy nipples entice you and your lips meet one, swirling around it before clamping on it and suckling deeply. Saerom lets out a whiny moan as her head tilts back as you continue to suck on her breasts, her arms wrapping around your neck.

You whisper into Saerom’s ear as you reach the front of her jeans and unzip them, giving a glance of her shaved mound. 

“Do you like your boss undressing you like this?”

“I do, sir…” she says, her cheeks turning red as she responds. 

She dismounts your lap and stands, and you grab her full wide hips to turn her body around as she leans over your desk. 

Your fingers slip into the waistband of her very tight jeans, and begin to slide them off her hips, just enough to expose Saerom’s big, perfect, round ass, the milky skin of her buttcheeks pristine and soft looking. 

“No panties, Miss Saerom?”

“No, sir. Just as you requested.”

“Good. This is why you’re my favorite employee.” 

You yank the tight pair of jeans down her toned legs until they drape around her ankles, helping her remove her heels before she steps out of them. 

Saerom grabs the pink dildo again, turning around to face you. 

“Have a seat boss, and enjoy the show. “ 

Saerom takes the dildo in her hand, wrapping her lips around the first few inches of it and sucks it, closing her eyes as she mimics what she’s done to you under the desk dozens of times while you were on business calls and meetings. 

She lathers the toy in drool, before retreating it out of her mouth, holding it up to the light as you see it glisten with her spit. 

Saerom turns around, placing one hand on the desk and bends over deeply, raising her ass high. She runs the toy through her beautiful pink pussy lips, and just as you prepare to watch it slip inside she moves it upward, and pushes the tip of the toy inside her tight asshole. 

Her lips release a loud gasp as she begins to tease and fuck her ass with the dildo, the tip of the toy breaching the tight seal of her puckered asshole. Each movement into Saerom’s ass causes her to deeply moan as it penetrates her, her body squirming as the intense pleasure rocks her body. 

You had taken Saerom many times in this very office, but only had the pleasure of fucking her pussy. Anal sex wasn’t out of the question, it just wasn’t ever brought up, and now you feel you have some catching up to do. 

Saerom tilts her head back in pleasure, inching the dildo further into her ass, whining as she fucks herself with it. You sit in your chair as your bulge sprouts up, poking through your slacks as you watch the erotic show on display go on for the next several minutes.

“I had no idea… you were into such a thing, Miss Saerom.” 

“Of course boss...I love it in the ass. But I…also prefer the real thing.”

You look at the clock, and realize you have a meeting in less than twenty minutes. You make an executive decision, pushing the red button on your phone’s intercom as Saerom continues to moan and penetrate her ass. 

A cute feminine voice comes on the speaker, and Saerom quickly places one hand over her mouth to silence her moans. 

“Yes, sir! How can I help?”

“I’ve had to call a special emergency meeting with one of my clients. I’ll need you to clear my schedule and don’t take any calls until I tell you.”

“Of course sir, right away! I’ll let everyone know.”

“Thank you, Miss Nakyung.” 

“Good thinking boss, ” Saerom says as she removes the dildo from her ass with a loud pop. She faces you as you watch her clean it off, giving it a drag from base to tip, tasting herself as she sucks the first few inches clean and places it on the desk. 

Still slightly weak from her own pleasure, takes a glance down at your crotch and giggles at the erection fully formed.

“Guess you enjoyed the show, boss?” 

“You could say that."

Saerom drops to her knees, biting her lip as she undoes your belt, unfastening your pants and as she tugs your slacks down, eyeing your bulge popping through your boxers. 

“You’re so hard, boss.”

“And who’s fault is that?” 

“Not mine,” Saerom innocently says, blushing as she cups your crotch, giving it a firm squeeze. She hooks her fingers into your waistband of your underwear, sending your hard cock to freedom as she almost rips them down. 

Saerom’s eyes grow wide at your full erection in front of her face, and she plants several kisses on your tip and shaft, the softness of her full lips causing your breath to shudder already. She takes your hard cock into her hand, wrapping her slim fingers around as she begins to slowly jerk you off. 

You let out a low exhale as your precum coats her digits, and you look deeply into her pretty eyes as she continues her handjob. 

This was one of the many perks of employing the young beautiful woman, and she knew how to pleasure your cock just as well as she knew how to file paperwork and make a delicious cup of coffee. 

“Tell me what you want boss,” Saerom says as she continues pumping your cock, her thumb rubbing the underside of your cum as she awaits your orders. 

“Suck my cock, Miss Saerom.” 

“My pleasure, sir,” she says, placing her tongue flat against the base of your shaft and beginning to drag upwards, painting your cock with her soft, wet tongue. When her tongue reaches your sensitive tip she swirls around it catching the drops you've leaked already to prepare you for what she plans on next. 

Saerom’s beautiful big eyes are concentrated on your own, and without any further hesitation on her own her lips part with your cock, puckering them as they push forward and she begins to obediently suck your cock. 

You let out a deep satisfied groan as you feel Saerom’s soft lips wrap around your cock tight, and she is quick to let half of your shaft enter the warm embrace of her mouth. She does not let either hand stay idle, one hand still stroking your cock while the other pleases and massages your balls. 

“Does that feel good, boss?” she asks, smiling as you give out loud grunts of pleasure.

“It feels fantastic. You look so pretty sucking my cock.” 

Saerom’s tongue works the underside of your cock, and her mouth quickly begins to coat your shaft in a nice layer of wet saliva. 

She continues to slurp away on your cock, bobbing her pretty head up and down and taking in every last inch until she has what she wants, your entire shaft down her throat. 

Saerom is no slouch when it comes to deepthroating, and she easily glides her lips up and down the entirety of your length, no gag reflex to to bother her as she rests her mouth at the very end of your shaft while her eyes look up at you. 

You let Saerom continue her magic for the next few minutes, letting her suck you off as deeply and sensually as she wants. She gave the most amazing head, and was always eager to pleasure you. But her freshly confession of her love of anal needed to be taken up on, and you had your eyes on the bottle of lube in the still open desk drawer.

“It’s about time I fuck that pretty ass of yours, Miss Saerom.”

Saerom gives one more long, deep slurp, using her wet lips to slurp your cock from base to tip before releasing your cock with a loud, sexy pop

“Of course, sir. You kept me waiting too long already.” 

She stands, eagerly turning around and places her hands on your desk, ready to be taken. She smacks her ass and squeezes her cheeks.

You join her, quickly unbuttoning your shirt and stepping out of your pants and underwear, kicking them aside. You grab and squeeze her soft ass, before giving it a quick smack, the pale cheeks of her tight butt rippling. 

“Do you like being fucked in the ass?” 

“Yes. Don’t keep me waiting, boss.” 

You spread lube on the fingertips of your first two fingers, using one to test the tightness of as you carefully insert it into Saerom’s snug asshole. She’s tight, even tighter than you were expecting, and you can barely fit one finger in, spreading the slick liquid around the rim of her asshole before bringing a second finger in. 

Saerom bends over more as you begin to rock your two digits inside her tight hole, moving knuckle deep inside her ass and gently fucking her with them.

“That feels good...that feels so good, boss,” Saerom murmurs, her voice just a hair above a whisper. 

You continue to finger her ass in preparation , but it wasn’t enough. You withdraw your fingers and spread lube on your cock, and line it up with the tight puckered hole of her perfect round ass, pushing the tip just against the back entrance of Saerom. 

“You’ve done this before right?”    
  


“Of course, sir.  _ Many times. _ ”

You’ve done all you can to prep both yourself and Saerom. With one hand on her hip you push your lubed cock slowly into her entrance as your cock sinks into her tight warm asshole, and she spreads her cheeks to help you enter her. 

Saerom lets out a loud gasp, and nothing could prepare you for the tightness as the first few inches penetrate her ass. You rest there for a moment, both allowing you and Saerom to adjust to the new sensations. 

You knew she was going to be tight, but you are still overwhelmed by it as her tight asshole clenches around your cock. 

“Fuck me boss. Fuck my ass.” 

It was a struggle at first, her tight ass resisting anything past your tip. You believed she was no stranger to anal sex, but her ass was the tightest your cock has ever felt. She relaxes her muscles for you to aid you, holding onto her cheeks to keep them spread and with a half dozen attempts you are able to fill her tight asshole with half of your shaft. 

“Thank you, boss. I love a nice big cock in my ass, " she moans, as her body prepares for more of you to enter her. 

Saerom looks back with a deep desire to be filled, her lustful eyes beckon to have every inch of your cock in her tight ass.

You withdraw almost the entirety of your cock, leaving just the tip left inside her before entering her ass more, this time every single inch filling up her ass as a loud whiny moan leaves her lips. 

“We should have done this a long time ago, Miss Saerom.” 

You grasp onto her full hips and begin to start thrusting in and out of her tight ass, savoring the way her tight walls squeeze your hard cock. 

Every enter and exit being accompanying cute whiny moans. You quickly establish a firm rhythm, her tight walls squeezing your cock to let you know you belong deep inside her perfect ass. 

“Fuck me sir...fuck me harder,  _ please _ .” 

Her pleas are answered and you don’t waste time in pistoning your hips, driving your hard cock in and out of Saerom’s tight ass as she moans in deep satisfaction. She scrambles to grab anything on your desk as you fuck her ass, trying to find any outlet. 

You begin to pound Saerom's ass, her tight asshole being opened up by your cock and aided by a pace hard and fast. Your hands leave her hips, feeling around the silky smooth skin of her body until you reach forward and cup her ample breasts again, caressing them as her stiff nipples making their presence known in your hands. 

Saerom’s whiny moans fill your ears as you drive your cock in and out of her ass, and you let one hand from her breasts drop in between her thighs, and begin to trace the outline of her wet folds. 

She jerks as you tease her, and you quickly slip a finger inside her pussy, pleasuring both of her holes at once. You continue to play with Saerom’s pussy, before retreating your fingers out of her hole, and finding and rubbing her clit while pounding her ass, causing your assistant to shriek cutely.

“Oh fuck...fuck...that feels good, boss!” 

You focus your efforts on fucking her ass as you let your finger slide out of Saerom’s pussy, resuming its its place at her hip, but she is not satisfied at the sudden emptiness.

You continue to slam your cock inside her tight ass, and Saerom takes it upon herself to keep the double pleasure going, picking up the pink dildo in front and brings it to between her thighs, pressing it inside the tight slick entrance of her pussy and slips it deep inside.

Saerom lets out a loud heavy moan as she is double penetrated, and her asshole tightens around your cock even more as she fucks herself with the dildo. She was only able to get the first few inches in her ass, but her pussy is so soaked at this point that almost every inch of the ribbed dildo fit inside her with ease. 

You double down and really begin to give it to Saerom, tightening your grip on her hips as you ram her tight asshole full force. Loud whiny moans and gasps fill the small office room, letting you know she is enjoying every second of what you are doing to her body. 

“You’re gonna make me cum, boss!” 

“Then cum for me, Miss Saerom.” 

Saerom’s shrieks and moans fill your ears as you bury your cock deep in her warm asshole, fucking her without mercy with rough thrusts, her skin slapping against yours and her plump firm asscheeks jiggling with every deep thrust. 

The wet sounds of her fucking herself senseless with the glass dildo only encourage you to keep up your harsh pace, pounding Saerom all the way the the very edge of her orgasm, and then shooting her over it. 

“Ah! I’m cum--” Saerom’s words are interrupted by her intense climax, and you look down between her luscious bare thighs to see her juices dripping down between her legs and staining her soft skin underneath. 

You fuck her right through her orgasm while trying to keep her upright, her thighs quiver while coming down from her high, her body showing mercy. 

Saerom gingerly removes the drenched glass dildo from her pussy, her hand shaking as she deposits it on the desk once more. 

You slow down your thrusts a bit, wanting to savor the feel of Saerom’s tight ass, as you knew it wouldn’t be long before you had an orgasm of your own. 

“Boss…” 

“Yes, Miss Saerom?” 

“I know you’re close. I want you to use me. I want you to fuck my ass and I don’t want you to stop until you cum.. Please boss,  _ fill me _ .” 

Her request would not be denied. You intensify your thrusts, continuing to piston your hard cock into her ass in a harsh rhythm, loud smacks of skin slapping and moans that you were sure could be heard outside the room.

Your hands grip Saerom’s hips so tight that you’re afraid of bruising her, but she looks back with glazed over eyes to let you know that she is doing just fine. Your cock is smacking inside her ass so hard, so fast, and so deep that you feel you might actually break her, but the screams of passion that leave her lips let you know you are doing anything but. 

“Fuck me.  _ Fuck me.  _ Make sure I can’t walk straight tomorrow boss.” 

You are happy to oblige, fucking Saerom’s ass with every last ounce of strength and energy you have left, throughly giving her the pounding she asks for, slamming into her asshole so roughly that she was going to have trouble walking long past tomorrow. 

You focus on your breathing, now heavy and deep, watching your cock disappear inside Saerom’s ass again and again, feeling the pressure in your lower half build and build unable to stop it until it boils over and you give in. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” you loudly groan as you explode without warning, your cock throbbing and pumping thick shots of cum inside Saerom’s tight asshole, flooding her with every drop you can as you deposit spurt after spurt into her body, coating her walls with warm semen.

Your cock still twitches as you empty all there is to inside Saerom. You rest inside her as you recover, savoring the feeling of cumming inside your office assistant’s warm tight warm asshole for the very first time. 

You sluggishly withdraw your cock from her plump ass, proudly staring at Saerom’s hunched over and exhausted body as your thick load begins to drip out of her gaping asshole, leaking down her thighs and onto the floor. 

Exhausted and lethargic, you crash behind you onto your office chair, and Saerom has the courtesy to clean off your cock, making your body twitch with every flick of her tongue that wanders around your sensitive shaft. 

Saerom looks up at you, messy hair matted out of place, sweat on her brow and her beautiful chest still heaving. 

“Fuck...Saerom, that was amazing.” 

"Anything for you, boss. Now I’ll get us some lunch, after that we can continue to use my present.” 


End file.
